Innovations
by tonyamic10
Summary: Jacob Black finally had his shot at fulfilling a lifelong dream. His sole focus was becoming a doctor and nothing would get in his way. That was until he started his residency at a Seattle hospital and crossed paths with a beautiful nurse. His choices no longer seemed so clear cut and why does she seem so familiar? [AH, Jacob/Bella]
1. Chapter 1

**_~A/N This is a little idea I had rolling around. It was inspired from my other fic, New Horizons. I am obviously focusing on other things in that story, but I did bring up the fact Jacob would make a good doctor according to Carlisle in that story. Out of that was born, this new fic where Jacob Black was indeed a doctor. I decided it should be all human, so I could focus solely on relationships. I am not a doctor, or I would not have time to write fiction, so of course I will take liberties with how a residency program works. I do have close family members in the medical field, and I try to make accurate portrayals the best I can._**

**_No beta or pre-reader: mistakes are mine, but I do my best to edit the heck out of anything I post._**

**_Copyright disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is sole owner and creator of the Twilight universe and all recognizable characters. I own nothing._**

Jacob was cutting it close, since he had no idea it was going to take so long to park. He could not be late, this was the first day of his residency. He had worked too damn hard, to start out on a bad note. It didn't help matters he heard his ER attending was a privileged Ivy League type, who also happened to be the son of the hospital's chief of staff. How was that even allowed? I guess when you have enough clout and money, nepotism guidelines did not apply. Those Cullen's had both from what he had found in his research. He wanted to be prepared, he had looked up everything he could find out about his new job. Dr. Carlisle Cullen did have an excellent reputation as a gifted physician, and was the youngest chief of staff ever hired at Seattle General. Jacob wondered if Edward, the son, had snatched up the chief resident position last year as a result of his own merits or for other reasons. This year he was one of his attending physicians, as well as his father. Apparently, Dr. Cullen was not satisfied with sitting back in an office, he still insisted on getting in the trenches with all his doctors.

Jacob Black, on the other hand, had grown up on the Quileute reservation. His father was the chief of the tribe, but had loss the use of his legs in an automobile accident that sadly claimed the life of his mother when he was only ten. Raising three kids on disability was not an easy task, but as soon as they were able, each one of the Black children stepped in to help the family. Both of Jacob's twin sisters, Rebecca and Rachel, started to babysit, and clean houses and any other odd job that brought in money. Jacob was equally ambitious. He learned the skill of woodcarving from his father, and between the two of them, they had a successful side business selling their handiwork. Jake had skilled hands, and was an avid reader. He also learned to work on small engines at a young age. He moved on to larger ones as a teenager. He had personally rebuilt the engine of his first and current automobile. Despite keeping busy with his projects, Jake was no sloucher in school. His teacher took notice and referred him to the guidance counselor. With the aide of the counselor and a few kind-hearted teachers, Jacob discovered every scholarship that was available. He applied for them all: mainstream ones, private foundations, as well as special scholarships geared toward Native Americans. Jacob wrote so many essays, his hands cramped up. It was more tedious than woodworking ever was, but his hard work paid off. He succeed because he got a full ride to UW. Of course, he had to maintain a high GPA, but that was a non-issue.

He was pre-Med, had his Bachelor of Science before he was 21 years old; He was now 25, fresh out of medical school starting his residency. He planned on specializing in Emergency Medicine, because he would get to deal with a wide variety of cases. It was a fact he was sort of adrenaline junkie and that was probably the best fit for him. He wanted to help as many people as he could. He was a very focused young man, kept his life free of distractions. He had never had a serious girlfriend. He always kept it casual; but he was not a player by any means. He was always up front and honest, since he never wanted to involve a girl in his hectic life when he knew he was not ready to pay the proper amount of attention to her. He respected women too much for that. His sisters had trained him well.

Jacob was headed into the open elevator when he heard light, quick steps coming his way. A soft, feminine voice called out, "Hold it please." He instinctively turned towards the voice and found himself suddenly colliding with another body as the elevator doors closed behind them. Hot liquid stung his skin and he realized his clothes were wet and clinging to his chest. She was little, but carried a lot of force and she had just showered him with a full cup of coffee. He could not believe it, who runs with a full cup of coffee missing its lid. "What a ditz," he thought.

"Oh, mister, I am so so sorry. Are you okay? Did I burn you? Here, let me see," and she started pulling away his scrubs, but he stopped her with his hand.

That was when he met eyes with the presumed ditsy brunette. He erased his previous conclusion, he would never call this woman a mean name again. She was stunning in his opinion. He had never had a particular type before, but she was it; she is what he would have described as his perfect woman. She was petite with perfect ivory skin, could not have been more than 5'4" on her tiptoes or weigh over 115 pounds soaking wet. She had a the nicest shade of mahogany hair that was pulled up in a clip. He wished he could undo that clip and see how if fell off her shoulders. Her big brown eyes were the color of decadent chocolate and they were staring back at him through her long lashes, obviously waiting for him to say something. He had been standing there completely mute since she doused him with her drink.

He should be so annoyed, because how was he suppose to go for his orientation with this huge coffee stain. He had a light blue pair of scrubs on and it showed up like a neon sign. He even had it on his pants. He finally spoke up in his deep bass voice, "No, it's fine, I am not hurt. You would not happen to know where I could grab a spare pair of scrubs though, do you," he looked at her name tag, the last name was blocked by a teddy bear sticker, "Isabella?"

She smiled with relief, "As a matter of fact, I do." The elevator popped open on the 4th floor at that time and she pulled his hand, "Come on, follow me." He followed her down a couple of hallways and into a supply closet. She started digging through various piles of scrubs. "Where are you heading? Are you new, I haven't seen you before?"

"I start my residency today. I was going to the 12th floor. Where do you work?"

"Oh, I work mostly in L&D, but sometimes I float to pedi and the ER. This is my second year here at Seattle General. I have been a nurse for three years. So I am guessing, you are going to Edward's orientation?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"He is a stickler for promptness," she added to his worry.

"Great," he responded with annoyance.

"But its your lucky day, I am just the one to get you off the hook." She was grinning like a silly school girl and he wasn 't following her until she held up her left hand to reveal a huge sparkling diamond engagement ring. "He's my fiance, so I will explain everything to him, he knows all about my clumsiness."

"Damn," was all that crossed his mind. For some reason, he thought he felt a little spark with this cute nurse. It was the way her hands felt on him and the way she seemed to catch her breath the first time he spoke her name. He almost felt familiar with her. Of course, she had also pulled him into this little supply closet. His mind had gotten ahead of itself.

She extracted him from his disappointment by holding up a scrub top to his chest. "Here, I finally found one that seems big enough. You are pretty buff, but I guess you already knew that," she giggled and then she blushed. She was freaking blushing and he could not take his eyes off it. "Um, its Bella."

"Huh?"

"I go by Bella, instead of Isabella, but the clerk that made my name tag put on my given name. I don't know, its a policy or something."

"Sure, sure, Bells; I'm Jake, by the way."

She looked sad all of the sudden. "No one has called me 'Bells' since my Dad."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, did you lose him or something? I didn't mean to stir up painful memories," he apologized.

"No, but my Dad doesn't talk anymore. He had a stroke a while back, too many years of stress and uncontrolled high blood pressure. He is very well recovered except for his speech. I just miss being called Bells, " she admitted.

Then Jacob was struck with reality, there was a reason he was so taken with this woman, why it seemed like he already knew her. He did. "Bella? Bella Swan?" She stepped back and let the realization sink in. "It's me, Jacob Black."

She looked utterly shocked, "Oh my god, Jacob, how did I not know?" She put the scrubs aside and threw herself into his arms, and Jacob thought she was the perfect fit. He never wanted to let her go. He had not seen her in at least 12 years, when she went to permanently live with her mother in Arizona.

"It's been awhile, Bells and I don't exactly look the same and neither do you, that's for sure. I mean you really blossomed, honey." He didn't care, he called her a pet name. "You aren't exactly the same girl I remembered."

"Yeah, well, I am not 14 anymore," she added.

He looked up and down her body again. Despite her baggy scrubs, he could tell she was all woman now. "Believe me I noticed."

"And you are not a gangly, teenage boy anymore. My goodness, how many hours a week to put into the gym, Jake?" she also admired his body.

"Not as many as you think, I have good Quileute genes."

She giggled.

"I am sorry about Charlie, but you are right; he is doing so much better." She shook her head in agreement. He realized he had her hand in his, so he stroked the soft skin with his thumb. "Also, I am so sorry about Renee. You have had a lot of tough breaks in recent years." Billy had told Jacob a few years back, Bella's mother had passed away. The two had that in common now. "I should have written you, but I didn't know what to say. That was stupid because you were such a help when my Mom died. I am sorry, I wasn't a good friend to you anymore."

"No, of course, not Jacob. I knew you were really busy with school. Thanks, I appreciate what you said."

Jacob looked down at his phone, "Damn, I am so late. Fiance or not, I think Dr. Cullen is going to make an example out of me."

Bella realized they had been wasting a lot of time catching up, so she started absentmindedly undressing him. He knew she had just told him she was engaged, but he let her do it and his ego grew when he realized the way she was looking at him. She was admiring him, it was so obvious. "Um...um, these fit fine. Here, I'll take yours and I will wash them and bring them back."

"You don't have to wash my clothes, Bells. I'll stick them in my backpack and take care of them tonight."

"No, its the least I can do. Anyways, I am like the queen of stain removal...years of falling down," she smiled and Jacob loved the way her eyes seemed to smile right along with her lips.

Jacob untied his pants and started to push them down his hips, Bella instantly turned to the side to give him privacy. "I have on gym shorts underneath. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. We have only just been reacquainted, you don't have to worry about me stripping down in front of you yet." He was sure it sounded like a hidden innuendo, especially the tone of voice he used. He could not help it, he and Bella had a deep connection when they were younger and seeing her again brought it all back to the surface.

"Come on, we have to get you to Edward's meeting," she seemed a little fidgety to him. They had been cramped together in small space for awhile now.

They soon made it to the 12th floor, Bella already knew the way to the conference meeting room. The door was closed, so she gently knocked. A lean, tall man opened it only about half way. His hair was light brown, with reddish highlights. It looked messy, but it was intentional...perfectly styled. He was fair skinned, but not as pale as Bella. He had bright green eyes, small lips and somewhat of a thin, pointy nose. He wore a designer tailored button down shirt under his lab coat. Jake assumed women would find him attractive, but he had an instant dislike for him. He was pretentious and pompous, he could tell by the way he stood there before he even opened his mouth.

"Love, what are you doing here? Is everything alright? I am in the middle of going over orientation with the new residents," he stepped out of the room after saying that and shut the door behind him.

"Edward, this is Jacob Black..." she started to say.

He cut her off and sized Jacob up and then spoke in harsh tone, "You are late, almost 30 minutes late to be exact. I do not except excuses for tardiness, Black"

Jake was ready to state the situation, "I know, I..."

Bella jumped right in and explained the whole mishap to Edward, including how she and Jacob were old chums as children. Jacob could not help but notice she left out the part of them in the closet together. "So, you see, Edward; the entire thing was my fault. I would not want you to get off on a bad note with Jake, seeing how our Dads are best friends. I was just being my clumsy self again. I don't know why I was rushing, I came in early today. I just hate waiting on the elevator, so I was intent catching the one Jake had. What are the odds we knew each other and that he was on the way to your meeting? Small world, huh?"

Jacob did not like having her go on and on for his behalf. He felt like she was his Mom or something. "Yes, Dr. Cullen. I apologize. It was a freak accident. I assure you, I will not be late again."

He spoke to Bella in a parental tone, "How many times have I told you not to walk around without a lid on your coffee?"

She stuttered her words, it was obvious she was embarrassed he spoke to her like that in front on Jacob, but she admitted to Jacob, "I...I don't like to sip coffee out of those tiny holes. I always end up drizzling it down my shirt."

"Oh okay, its really fine, Bells. It was an accident." Edward's head jerked up, and he gave Jacob a dirty look. He must not have liked the nickname. Jacob thought he probably preferred Isabella. "Really, Bella is going to marry this ass?" was what went through his mind. He could not picture it, did not want to. Edward was so wrong for her. Sure, they had not been together in over a decade, but he knew her personality and he could not for the life of him see what she saw in this guy.

"Okay, well, I will let you two go. I have kept you distracted long enough, Edward." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Jake, we will have to catch up later when we have more time."

He said, "Sure, sure I will buy you a cup of coffee and we will sit down to drink it, so there won't be anymore mishaps." He winked at her and flashed a wicked grin. That rude smirk never left Edward's face even as they rejoined the group. Bella was gone now, off to work her shift and Jacob was seriously trying to catch up on what he had missed, but he could not stop thinking about her. He was certain he had somehow just complicated his life, the one thing he always avoided because of his heart's desire to be a successful doctor. Edward's dull voice, continued to fill the conference room. He was attempting to pay attention, he knew this was about important procedures and rules he would be expected to follow; but his mind carried him away to First Beach. It was a day way in the past, but he would never forget it. It was the moment of his first kiss, it was very awkward and quick; but it was the biggest rush in his young life. The day he asked Bella Swan for a kiss before she moved away, and she happily accepted. Her face then and now flashed across his mind and he exhaled, "Bells, how is this going to work?" He asked himself. Edward looked directly at him, "Jeesh, does this guy read minds or something?"

_**Is anyone interested in such a story or should I write it only for myself. Reviews inspire me to write more. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Thanks a bunch for the kind reviews. I am really excited about continuing this story. It seems like most of you enjoy the idea of Jacob Black wearing a white lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck taking your vitals. (LOL) Of course, this is my whole fictionalized idea of life in a hospital. If I talk about medical procedures or hospital drama; I am pulling info from YouTube, wikipedia and a long obsession with ER, the TV show.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**_

Chapter 2

Jacob survived the first day even after its eventful start. It ended up being an easy day after all. He basically learned his way around the hospital, went downstairs to finish his employee enrollment. He got his name tag and a parking pass, so hopefully no more stalls searching for a spot. He could not go straight to sleep no matter how tired he felt. Every time, he closed his eyes, he saw Bella. He did not have her number or know where she lived. He could definitely find out if he wanted to sound desperate. His Dad would get him the information. He wondered if she lived alone or god forbid, with Edward. He did not even know how long she had been engaged or when the wedding was.

There was one good outcome of the coffee stain, Bells was washing his clothes and that meant she would probably seek him out tomorrow. He better shut his brain down, because tomorrow, he would go in early with the hopes of running into her again. Only, this time, he did not mean literally.

Jacob managed to sublet an apartment from a old school mate. His friend had really wanted to get into Seattle General's residency program as well, but he ended up in California. He knew he wanted to come back to the area when he was done, so it was a win win situation for both of them. The only drawback was it was a little further than he wanted from the hospital. He would have to fight the traffic each morning and get up an extra hour earlier than he would have if he had one closer. At least, if he wanted to head back home, he was on the right side of town, to make the fastest trip back to La Push.

Today, Jacob was up especially early, because he decided to go to the gym that was a short walk down the road. He usually saved his workouts for the evenings, but he had been thrilled at the way Bells bragged about his muscles. He looked at himself in the mirror after his shower and thought he had a decent pump going. "Pathetic, man, she said she was engaged, since when did you become so desperate?" he thought to himself. He ignored his doubting mind and styled his hair in spikes, still leaving it a little messy.

He grabbed his backpack and headed down to his baby. It was a 45th Anniversary Saleen Mustang called The Dark Horse. He would never have been able to afford it, but Charlie found it at auction. It had been seized in a drug bust. He wondered if Bella knew how close he still was to Charlie. Some idiot trust fund kid had run the hell out of the engine. It was a damn shame, the condition it was in, but some of his La Push buddies ran a garage and they helped him completely refurbish it. The car was pristine, she was his only guilty pleasure until now. He lived minimally except for the car, a huge chunk of his monthly check went on insurance and gas. It probably was not the best commuting vehicle but he hated driving anything else. He wondered if Bella would let him take her for a ride. Damn, his mind was going down a different road when he thought about that phrase. He had to switch gears and get to work.

He succeeded in being a half hour early. He looked around the lobby wondering what he should do with his extra time? He knew the floors she worked on but he did not know her schedule. He was not about to wander around like a lost puppy trying to find her. He decided to head to the basement level where the hospital food court was. All he had was a protein shake after his workout, and it might be awhile before he got a break. He picked up a coffee and a breakfast platter and sought out a spot, preferably away from the crowds. He could not help but notice a few pretty ladies point and stare. He was use to the sort of attention. He often thought most of the women he encountered were more superficial than guys were.

He heard his name just as he was finishing up the last of his coffee. "Jake!"

He turned to look where the voice was coming from. It was her. He wasn't the only one that took more time on their appearance today. She was stunning to him yesterday, but today she had her hair down, and a little more makeup on. Not too much, just enough to really allow her eyes to stand out. "Hey Bells, funny running into you again."

She wasn't alone, she was with very blonde, overly made up nurse. That girl, whose nametag said, "Lauren" was ridiculously ogling him. "Jacob Black, this is my co-worker, Lauren."

"Hi, Lauren; nice to meet you," he lied because he truly wished she would hit the road and let him and Bells talk alone. He only had 10 more minutes to spare.

"Oh hey there, yourself, Jake. It's okay if I call you Jake, right?" he shrugged. "Bella told me all about yesterday. That's Bella for you, always making messes or falling over something."

Bella kind of frowned and Jacob got the idea, this Lauren chick and her were not exactly BFF's.

"I know how it is being the new person, I have only been here six months. If you need a tour or someone to show you around Seattle, I'm your girl. Here is my number." And she pulled out a pen and wrote it on his napkin. "Oh, don't you want to put it in your phone so you don't lose it?"

Jacob felt all around his pockets like he was reaching for his phone, "Oh damn, I guess I left it in my car. I'll have to run out and get it before work. Thanks, Lauren."

Lauren excused herself and Bella took a seat at the table with Jacob. He made a point to wad the napkin up and drop it the egg yolk left on his plate.

Bella started giggling. "I guess Lauren is not your type, huh? Sorry, she is not know for subtly."

Jake squinched his face up, "Too high maintenance, I can spot it a mile away."

"Oh, so what is it you are looking for, plain and simple?"

"I did not say that, and I am not looking if you must know." he informed her.

"Well, Jake you can't be all work and no play," she stated.

"I never said that I was Bells. Are you saying I need help getting dates?"

"Um...uh, no. Of course, not. Forget it, anyway. Lauren is all wrong for you, trust me."

"Hmph, you don't say, well, maybe I acted rash," he reached down and picked up the napkin covered in sticky, yellow yolk. He could still see Lauren's number clear as day. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone and pretended he was about to input the number.

"You lied, you had your phone all along."

"Maybe or perhaps, I somehow missed it in my pants." He dropped the napkin again, but hung onto the phone, "Bells, since you are my only true friend in this place, how about you give me your number and that I promise, won't get tossed out with the trash."

There was that crimson flush on her cheeks, the one Jacob had admired so much yesterday.

"Of course, Jake." As soon as she read the numbers out to him, he hurriedly entered them into his cell phone. "Do you want to read them back to me, to make sure you got it?"

Jacob held the phone down low and started typing on his keypad.

A tinkling ringtone could be heard from her bag, and she reached down in it to retrieve her phone. He watched her read the short message he had just sent.

**sup, bells**

She started laughing again. "Now you have my number, in case you need me for something. Speaking of, would you happen to have my scrubs?"

"Yes, I do and no worries, there is not a trace of coffee stain. I left them hanging up in my car though. I didn't want to wrinkle them up. I work til 9 tonight, I doubt you will be that late; but then again life a resident, you may never leave this place.

"So you typically work 12's?" he asked.

"Yeah, they seem long, but it is nice to only work 3 days a week most weeks."

"I was out of here by 3:30 yesterday, but I doubt I will be that lucky today. Maybe we could take our breaks at the same time," he wished.

She was hesitating, thinking it over in her head. Jacob remembered that about her, she was always a planner. "I was suppose to see Edward, but maybe at the beginning or the end we could meet up at the door leading out to the employee lot."

And she had to go and ruin their comfortable interchange by bringing up that douchebag. "Sure, sure, Bells. Text me whenever, and I'll meet you." He looked at his phone and knew he had to get out of there, no way could he be late again.

Bella looked like she wanted to say something else to him. He had to go, but he asked, "Something else on your mind, Bells?"

"Oh, well, I was just thinking it is really nice to see you again, Jake. I am glad we are working together. Well, not together, but you know what I mean, at the same place."

He smiled at her and pulled her against his side, "I'm glad too, Bells." He leaned in just a tad and caught a whiff of her hair. Strawberries and vanilla, he definitely remembered her sweetness, and she had drawn him back in. He felt like that same hormonally challenged 13 year old kid again when they were together last.

Yesterday, was all boring lectures from Edward and paperwork, but today, Jacob got his taste of real medicine. As soon as he got to the ER, paramedics were bringing in victims of a head on collision. Jacob and a fellow resident, Riley got called into the room with a young boy. He felt his heart start to race, and a surge of adrenaline kick in. The boy had a chest injury, and he was unconscious. Edward, was performing the exam. He started dictating the history given by the father. He was barely scathed in the accident. Jacob paid close attention to all the was being said. He was the first to suggest the boy had an acute pneumothorax (collapsed lung). Edward gave him a pointed look, "My guess as well...nice call Dr. Black. Care to assist me with the chest tube?"

"Sure, I'll grab the tray."

"You have seen this in your internship, I am guessing?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Yes, but I only observed."

I'll make the incision, but you are going to attempt to inflate the lung. No time, like the present. Get ready..."

Jacob watched as Edward poured an iodine solution over the side of the ribcage. He gave a few injections to anesthetize the area, and then he used the scalpel to cut an incision. That is when he handed the reigns over to him.

"You have to feel, make sure you are in the pleura and clear any adhesions or blood clots."

"It's clear, now I am going to attempt to insert the tube," Jacob was worried his hands were shaking but they were not.

"No attempting, do it!" Edward yelled.

That statement did not put any added pressure on Jake, but he got it first try.

Riley spoke up, "Way to go man." Jacob did the sutures as soon as Edward double checked his work.

Edward turned to Riley, "You get the next one, Dr. Biers."

The day pretty much threw one case after the next at him. Jacob still was sticking to his initial assessment, Edward Cullen was a dick, but he was a good doctor. Maybe he had to be the way he was in order to push the other doctors that were learning around him.

Edward was dealing with some lady that was hallucinating in cubicle two, when he decided to step away and get a break. He saw Bella carrying a small brown bag. "Hey Bells, I finally got my first break. How are you doing?"

"Oh fine, I am taking my lunch. I brought Edward his, is he still with a patient?"

Jacob was about to answer when they heard, "Stop, get it off me, Indy; please, you have to kill it."

Bella looked puzzled. "Drugs," Jacob informed her.

Edward stepped out of the cubicle looking rather disheveled. "Crazy woman grabbed me. She thinks I am Indiana Jones and that her room is full of snakes."

Bella and Jake both started laughing, but he did not share their amusement. "Come on Bella, I only have a few minutes, let's go in my office." and the two of them disappeared behind closed doors. Jacob felt so isolated, he wished it was him sharing lunches or breaks with Bella. This was going to be an incredibly long three years, if Edward stayed here and he and Bella were married. He did not know how he could simply sweep these feelings aside.

Edward left the office only about ten minutes later with his cell phone pressed against his head. Jacob casually walked by the office whose door was slightly ajar. Bella still sat there alone, picking at a sandwich. He decided to give a little knock and she looked up. "Oh hey, Jake. Edward had to go upstairs to talk to his father about something."

"Would you like my other half of this sandwich? It's good, I didn't touch it."

"Sure, sure, I'll take it. Thanks." Jacob could not help but notice that Bella seemed a little sadder after spending 10 minutes alone in Edward's office. That did not seem right to him. Maybe she was upset he cut their lunch short. "Bells, do you have time to run down to the lot with me and give me my scrubs?

"Yes, come on, if we hurry, I do."

Jacob followed Bella to find she had only parked a few rows away from him. He could not hide his amusement about her car. "A Prius, Bells? You drive a Prius."

"Yes, it happens to be a very conscientious car, Jacob? Why do you find it so amusing?"

He shook his head, "Why would you think I am amused?"

"Because, I know that smirk you have on your face. You are dying to make fun of me. So, let me guess, you drive some really large gas guzzling truck or SUV, don't you?" she chided.

"I think you have me confused with a man that might be trying to cover for inadequacies elsewhere," he leaned in a little closer just to further tease her, "That is not an issue with me, I assure you, Bells."

She noticeably swallowed and bit on her lip. He made her nervous, he could tell.

He held onto the scrubs in one hand and pulled her hand with his free one until they reached the Dark Horse. "Oh, so you have a sports car, don't people say the same thing about men with sports cars, Jake?"

He laughed out loud. She had got him there, but he took it up a notch. "I told you that is a non-issue for me, Bells and I'll prove it to you right now." He reached across her and she had that deer in the headlights look on her face. What did she think he was going to do, he wondered. Her nervousness tripled the closer he got. She had tiny beads of sweat forming on her forehead. He was actually reaching across her to open the door, "Get in."

He went around to the driver's side and climbed inside. She was slowly making her way into the passenger seat. "Wow, Jake, this car is amazing. Where did you get it?"

"Charlie."

"What? My Dad got this car for you?"

"Not exactly, he found it and I bought it at auction." Jacob, reached across her lap and she pulled back as far as she could press herself in the seat. Jack opened the glove compartment and pulled out a small stack of pictures. "Relax, Bells, why are you so jumpy?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, it's only me. You are acting like you are afraid of me or something."

"I'm not afraid, Jacob, " She looked at her watch, "I have to go, my break is almost over."

"Mine too, just look at these pictures, first." Bella started thumbing through the stack.

"This is the same car."

"Yep, huge transformation, huh?"

"I'd say, wow Jacob, who did this for you?"

"Mostly I did it, but my friends Paul and Sam also helped."

"Wow, I guess if you weren't a doctor, this would be your calling."

"Being a doctor is my only calling, but this is my favorite hobby. That is why I have a car like this. I like a challenge, I don't do things the easy way."

"I'm impressed, maybe you can take me for a ride sometime?" Oh she did not know how much it meant she had asked.

"How about tonight, after work?"

"Oh sorry, I have plans with Edward, but thanks, maybe another time." She looked at her watch again, "I truly have to go, Jake; see you later."

That was it, she hopped out of the car, and started running for the door. He had planned on walking her back up, but she acted like she could not wait to get away from him.

_**Love to hear what you are thinking...**_

_**Did you know a typical resident works 80 hours a week? If I included that in my story, Jacob would never have enough time to steal Bella away from Edward.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~A/N Thanks so much to everyone that is following or has favorited this story. As always, I love my reviewers to death. You inspire me to write more. I have a lot of ideas floating around in my head for this story. I hope I can continue to write something you enjoy reading.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters, I own nothing.**_

Chapter 3

Jacob was full swing into his residency. He stayed busier than he had ever been in his life, but he was constantly learning and improving as a doctor. There was so much more to be learned first hand, with real patients and true emergencies. He had barely caught sight of Bella after the day she sat in his car with him. He had very little time to dwell on it, but she did seem like she preferred to keep him at a distance. He guessed she was not interested in rekindling much of a real friendship with him after all. She probably was only focused on Edward. Why? He did not know, because that guy had become his number one pain in the ass.

Edward literally pushed and goaded Jacob at every turn. He was constantly quizzing him, trying to trip him up in front of his colleagues. Jacob at first, thought he was being paranoid, since he, himself did have more than friendly feelings for Bella. He thought he had developed a guilty conscience and was reading more into it than he should. He began to carefully watch his interactions with the other residents and although Edward had a stern exterior, he did not treat anyone else like he did Jacob. It did not go unnoticed that he was particularly easy on the females, and he made a point to keep his eye on that. If he thought for a second, he was fooling around on Bells, he would blow him out of the water.

He was on his last overnight shift of the week. The nights had almost kicked his butt in the beginning, but he got use to them rather quickly. There seemed to be a lot of activity kick in after midnight, which made them go by faster. He was looking forward to almost 48 hours off which would be the longest stretch he had in the past few weeks. In the early morning hours, a couple had brought in their young daughter. She was rather lethargic with a low grade temperature, as well as some low abdominal pain. It took some convincing to get the 9 year old to pee in a cup for them. She was afraid, but her mom finally convinced her. Edward was supervising, told the parents it sounded like a common UTI. He told them that he would prescribe some antibiotics and they could follow up with her regular pediatrician in a few days. Jacob asked about blood work, since the little girl had been that way for at least four days, just to be on the safe side. Edward rolled his eyes at him, and acted like it was his idea. It had been a slow night, Jacob added STAT to the blood work. He figured the parents might want the peace of mind before they went home.

Of course, the urine dip tested positive for bacteria and a trace amount of blood and sugar. Jacob was glad the blood work had been ordered after seeing that. When he went back to ask the family to wait a little longer, he found out Edward had dismissed them with a prescription and told them he would call if anything else came up in the labs. Jacob was technically done with his shift, but he ran downstairs to check the lab, the results were in and the little girl's blood sugar was extremely high. There was a good chance she had type 1 diabetes. Jacob followed the hallways towards the exit hoping to stop them in time. He lucked out and caught them. The father had just pulled up the car. Jacob had the labs in his hands and hoped they would come back in and discuss the child's health with one of the doctor's. He was going to page the pediatrician on call.

The parents did become quite alarmed hearing Jacob's suspicions. They all returned to a cubicle and he went to tell Edward what he had discovered, expecting him to be appreciative for being extra thorough. That was not at all how he reacted. He started to yell and berate Jacob, telling him how that was his patient and he had no right to interfere. "You are the resident. You need to know your place. I would have caught that myself if you had not run down and intercepted the blood work. I would have called the family back."

"What the hell is your problem? I saved your ass. That little girl is in crisis. What if they would have taken her home and she slipped into a coma? It would have come back to you. You were sending them home prematurely."

Jacob and Edward continued to have words in the hallway despite several stares from patients and staff. "You need to go home, Dr. Black, your shift is over. I suggest you spend your time reacquainting yourself with hospital protocols and procedures." Jacob was not a violent man despite his size. He had only hit one person in his entire life and that was his buddy Paul for making an inappropriate comment about his sister, Rachel. He had to push his anger down, because he was merely seconds away from decking Dr. Edward Cullen. He could not stand that arrogant asshole. The fact the he was going to marry Bella made him hate him even more.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you treat me and I know why." Jacob admitted.

"I treat you like all the other residents. I can't help it if you are sensitive to correction," he added in hopes of making Jacob sound like he was in the wrong.

"No, its more than that and we both know it. You have had it out for me since day one because I know Bella." There, he said it. Edward was jealous and they both knew it.

"That's preposterous, Bella has her own friends. I knew that when I met her. Although, it seems to me you are putting more emphasis on your past than she is. I have you know, Bella never mentioned you before she ran into you that day on the elevator. Now, if you excuse me, I need to concur with Dr. Jeffery, the pediatrician."

Edward shoved past Jacob and met with the other doctor at the nurses' station. Jacob went to his locker to get his things. The damn lock would not open, perhaps because of his anger; Jacob entered the wrong combination. He stilled his hands and tried again. He got his bag and his jacket out and slammed the door so hard, it echoed through the locker room. The door bounced back open because of the force. Jacob closed the door again, and looked up to see Riley staring at him. "Dude, that was intense. I can't believe you stood up to Edward. We were all silently rooting for you, but you know...we didn't want to let him know that."

"Sure, well I'm out of here, Riley. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Um, I have bad news. Dr. Cullen wants to see you."

"Well, he can suck my..."

"No, man, not Edward. Chief of staff, Dr. Cullen. He called the nurses' station, said for you to come to his office."

"Shit, okay thanks for letting me know."

Jacob walked back into the hallway and caught sight of Edward leaning against the wall. He had an obvious smirk on his face. "See you could not wait to run off and tattle to Daddy. That says a lot about your character and pretty much confirmed what I already knew."

"My father runs his hospital in a dignified manner and he expects no less from all his doctors. Given your upbringing, I can see how that might be difficult for you to understand."

Jacob lost it, he grabbed Edward by the lab coat collar and shoved him to the wall. "Now it's out in the opening, you are prejudice against my heritage. My father is an honorable man and is greatly respected in our tribe. He raised me to be the same way, however I will never bow down to you simply because of who your father is. I expect a man to earn my respect." He released him having said his peace and immediately headed up to Dr. Cullen's office on the 4th floor. If he kicked him out of the program, so be it. He was completely exhausted and did not care anymore.

Jacob introduced himself to Dr. Cullen's secretary. "Oh yes, Dr. Black, go on in, he is expecting you."

Jacob entered the large office which was perfectly decorated. It resembled a hotel suite, more than a medical office and he felt rather intimidated. "Dr. Cullen, you wanted to see me," he simply stated.

"Yes, Dr. Black, have a seat please." Jacob sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Dr. Cullen had a somewhat regal presence. He did not look anywhere near his true age. His hair was mostly blonde with only a few streaks of gray one each side above his ears. Jacob noted he and Edward shared the same nose, but Carlisle had eyes that were more blue than green like Edward's. "Jacob, it has come to my attention that you and Edward had a public disagreement about the handling of a case. I wanted you to be aware that I frown on upon such displays. I would like to get your side of the story. I assure you that just because I am Edward's father does not mean I will automatically be on his side."

Jacob explained the situation in detail in a calm collected manner, nothing like he had been downstairs after being confronted by Edward.

"I see, well...I do agree that it was a good call. Maybe, you went about it the wrong way, but I recognize the passion in your work, Dr. Black. I have observed you downstairs on several occasions. You have the makings of an excellent doctor. I took it upon myself to look at your records. They happen to be impeccable from your grades to your recommendations, all of it. I will speak to my son. I am aware of his tendency to be overly ridged. Sometimes, the rules need to be bent in certain situations. I would just like to make the request, no further altercations. If you have an issue with any doctor, please bring it to me so we can all go over it here in my office in private. Is that a fair?

"Yes sir, Dr. Cullen I promise you it won't happen again. Thank you for listening."

Jacob was so relieved to be on his way home. Jacob drove home on autopilot ready to get as far away from the hospital and Edward Cullen as possible. He was going to fall into his bed, without setting any alarm and sleep, hoping to escape the miserable night and morning he had just experienced.

Many hours later, Jacob rejoined the living and managed to pull himself out of bed. He got a hot shower and put on some regular clothes. His stomach was making all kinds of noises, since he had slept through two meals. It would be dark soon, but he decided to walk a few blocks down to this little pizza pub called Angelo's. They made the best wood-fire pizza and he was seriously craving one. He planned on washing it down with a cold beer or two and finally have a peaceful evening.

Jacob headed down the street basically letting his stomach lead the way. He was just about to turn the corner at the local coffee shop, when a familiar head of brunette hair caught his attention. It was Bella, he would recognize her anywhere now that they had reconnected. She had her face buried in a book, but it was her. He decided to sit in the empty chair at her table without saying a word. He was a quite as he could be, but she quickly sensed a presence. She looked up to see Jacob's smiling face. "Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Do you live around here Bells? I live about 4 blocks that way," he pointed in the direction behind them.

"Oh, well, I live the other direction a few blocks down on Channel. Wow, Jacob, I had no idea we lived so close to each other. I assumed you lived close to the hospital."

"No, I got a good deal with a sublet from one of my friends and it's nice to be on this side of town. It makes for quicker trips home to La Push." Seeing her was erasing all the bad events of the morning.

"Yeah, that is why I live on this side of town, and also because this neighborhood is safe. I love the architecture and the local shops and retailers. This coffee shop knows me by name." She giggled and she looked so freaking cute.

He had to ask, hoping she gave the answer he wanted to hear, "So, do you live alone?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm too much of a neat freak for roommates. How about you?"

"Yep, I live all by myself. So Bells, it's Friday night, you don't have any plans?"

"No, Edward left for Portland for a conference, so I have big plans that involve a book and a slice of pumpkin cheesecake. They make the best cheesecake in the world here."

"Oh yeah, I think I vaguely remember hearing he was going to that." Jacob could not hide his disgust hearing Edward mentioned.

She noticed, "Is there a problem? You look annoyed."

"I had a rough few days, Bells. No biggie." He had been willing to drop it and not involve her, but she didn't let it go.

"Did your rough time involve Edward? I know he sometimes really pushes the residents. He expects a lot of them, but he only wants them to learn and succeed."

Hearing her praise for him, changed his mind, "Yes, Bells, so far all my bad times at Seattle General have involved Edward. No offense, honey, but he is a real prick."

Her eyes opened wider, and she look astounded at how blunt he had been. "Um, yeah Jake, that is pretty harsh. That is not true, Edward is an excellent doctor."

"I did not say he wasn't, but he is still a prick and I basically can't stand him. Look it is a long story, and I am not trying to put you in a difficult position, since we are friends and you are engaged to the guy." Saying that word literally burned his tongue, he still did not understand why Bella was with Edward.

"Okay, but maybe you should try and give him a chance. He is a good man, you have no idea the charitable causes he and his family support. His whole focus in life is helping people and saving lives." She seemed determine to make him sound better, but Jacob would not be convinced.

"Bella, I get it. I am sure that you know him much better than I do. I assume you have been together for a long time if you are engaged, but I work with him. It is not mandatory that I like him."

"Four months." she replied.

"Oh, you have been engaged for four months? So do you plan on a long engagement?" He had no idea why he was torturing himself asking about those details.

"No, I have been with Edward four months. It was kind of a whirlwind courtship and he asked me to marry him on our one month anniversary."

"Are you shitting me, Bells?"

"No, I am sure it sounds rash, but I'm a grown woman. I knew what I wanted and it just happened that way," she tried to sound convincing.

"Rash is not the word I was thinking. Are you crazy? I remember growing up that you had less than favorable opinions about marriage after what happened with your parents. How in the world could you be convinced to get engaged to someone you barely knew? Are you pregnant? I mean you don't look it, but I am trying to wrap my head around this."

"Oh my god, Jacob. Not that it is any of your business, but no, I am not pregnant. When did you become so rude?" She started to gather up her things like she was about to leave.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, "Bells, don't go off mad, please. I am sorry if I offended you. Can we start over? I want to spend more time getting to know you again." She was looking like she was about to cry. He didn't remember Bella ever being so sensitive when they were kids. That is what made her different than the other girls. "Hey, I have a great idea. You can't eat cheesecake for dinner, so come share my pizza with me. I will let you pick whatever you want for your half, but mine has to be the meat trio. It's soooo good."

There was that familiar look he knew, the wheels were turning in her mind. She was weighing the good and the bad. He hoped he had not pissed her off so much that she would never give him the time of day ever again. Finally, she gave him an answer, "Sure, Jake, I will have some pizza with you and I will try the meat trio, as well. You have to promise me one thing though."

"Sure anything," he was pathetic, he would do anything for her.

"You have to try some of my cheesecake, because if I am going to eat such a fattening dinner with you; I can't afford the calories of the whole piece."

"You have a deal, Bells. I'll make the sacrifice and eat some of your cheesecake. Now, come on, let's go get the pizza and head back to my place."

She looked alarm, "What? We are going to your apartment?"

"Where else? Angelo's is a mad house on Fridays and I want to be able to enjoy a conversation with you."

Soon, Jacob and Bella were on the way back to his place. He had an extra large meat trio in his hands and she had a small bag containing pumpkin cheesecake. She was making idle chit chat with him and he was reminding himself over and over in his head, "This is not a date, not a date," but dammit, if he did not feel like he was on a date with Bella Swan, his teenage crush.

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_~A/N Thanks so much for reading. Here is the first of many non-dates I intend to give Jacob and Bella until she catches a clue. _**

**_Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer_**

Chapter 4

Jacob was on his third piece of pizza, as Bella was finishing up her first one. "Ugh, I'm stuffed. Those pieces were huge, Jake. Are you really going to eat half the pizza?"

"Maybe, but not right now. I'll stop at 3 and save one for a midnight snack. Care to indulge in one of my guilty pleasures, Bells?"

She scooted a little farther down the sofa from him. He was making her nervous again. "What did you have in mind, Jake? I probably should be going home soon."

"Home? It is barely after 7, come on, Bells, the night is young and I bet I have at least 3 Grey's Anatomy to catch up on."

She released the lip she had been holding between her teeth and started laughing at him. "Seriously, Jacob, you watch Grey's?

"Yes, I'm an addict, why is that so funny to you? I'm a doctor, it's a medical show."

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it to make you feel better about yourself," she teased.

"Have you ever watched it?"

"Yes, I've seen it."

"Okay, then. Will you watch it with me?"

"Sure, why not? I will watch one, while the pizza settles, but then we're diving into my cheesecake."

"Sure thing, honey."

Jake and Bella had a certain comfort with one another. He knew talking about Edward pushed her buttons, which in turn, pushed her away. He was going to do his best not to bring him into their conversations. If he had learned one good thing this evening, it was that even though Bella was engaged; she was still in a fairly new relationship with Edward. That had to put him at more of an advantage than he had originally thought. They had a history together and they also had an ease with each other that could not be ignored. If he kept up what he was doing, maybe it would be enough to convince her she was making a huge mistake with Edward. He had spent all these past years living without complications, and now he was scheming how to steal Bella away from Edward, who was basically his boss. He was not sure where this side of him had been hiding, but she was under his skin and nothing he did could wash her away.

If this had been a real date, Jake would have had Bella right next to him and he would have definitely put his arm around her or held her hand. It did not help matters that the episode they were watching was pretty sexy like so many of them were. He could not help but glance over at Bella during one particular scene only to get caught by her. She looked a little embarrassed, but made a joke, "It's a wonder they get any real patient care with all that fooling around. Can you imagine getting it on in the hospital like that?"

Now that she mentioned it, yes he could because he had already had plenty of fantasies about her in that supply closet from the first day he started working at the hospital. He was so flustered he did not even answer her back. He only shrugged his shoulders. From then on, his mind was complete mush. He was going to have to go back and watch the episode again to remember what happened. It had been so long since he had been out with anyone, much less "got it on" as Bella so delicately put it. He was suddenly in a twisted knot of sexual frustration and tension. It sucked being the only one, Bella was probably completely oblivious. She had a fiance, so he assumed all her needs were being met. As soon as that filthy thought crossed his mind, his hatred of Edward reached its all time peak.

Bella asked if she could use his restroom and she excused herself for a few minutes. While she was out of the room, he mentally chided himself, "You're such an idiot, this is the definition of the friend zone. If you don't quit, your photo is going to appear next to that phrase in the urban dictionary."

Bella came back in the room with a glint in her eyes. He wished it had been for him, but she happily announced, "Cheesecake."

"Sure, Bells, let me grab a couple of forks. What do you want to drink?" He had barely gotten her to drink one beer with him. She said alcohol made her do crazy things, and he definitely wouldn't want to know what she meant by that, nope never. He wouldn't want to see that. She said, she only wanted a glass of water, so he poured a cold glass of milk for himself and water for her.

Jacob set their glasses down and handed Bella her fork. He noticed she must be relaxing a little more, because she had kicked her shoes off and had her legs folded up underneath her. He swears she had fluffed her hair up when she was in the bathroom as well. Maybe that was something girls naturally did and it wasn't for his benefit. Bella wasn't shy with her love for the cheesecake. She took a big bite first and proceeded to make all kinds of orgasmic noises. Dead...she was definitely going to kill him tonight. If the noises had not been enough she took the next heaping bite and pushed the utensil towards Jacob's mouth. He could not help but notice, she was using the same fork. He responded with obedience and opened his mouth and let her cram the whole thing inside. As soon as the sweetness touched his tongue, he knew what she was talking about. It was one of the best things he had ever tasted, and perhaps being fed by Bella made it even better.

She was nodding her head up and down, "What did I tell you, Jake...mmm, so good, isn't it?"

There she went with the noises again and he had to make an announcement to his body, "Don't get excited." It was too late because they next thing she did, was stick her finger in the creamy swirl at the top of the cake and proceed to suck off every last bit of it in slow motion.

"Pumpkin mousse, the best part of the whole thing. Here, you try," and she guided his finger to the creamy concoction and pushed it into the remaining bit that she had not slurped down. He was not sure if she was providing him with food porn on purpose, but he decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. He slowly lapped up the pumpkin flavored cream with a few slow, deliberate licks and made his own sex noises.

"Unf, Bells, so good. I need more," he told her as he opened his mouth to her. She'd fed him the first piece, so he was waiting for her to put the next one in his open mouth. She did, but her mood had changed all of the sudden. She got really quiet, and he knew he had an affect on her. The rest of the cheesecake was eaten in relative silence and Bella stopped several times to wash it down with her water. Jacob decided it was time to have that talk he wanted to have with her.

"Hey Bells, how's your little brother?" Jacob had been wondering about that, but he was afraid to bring it up. That is how Bella had lost her mother four years ago. She died as a result of childbirth complications.

He knew it might be a difficult subject, but she looked completely heartbroken as she talked about him. "Oh Jacob, you have no idea how much I miss him. I practically raised him myself the first two years. Phil was so grief stricken and full of guilt that he drank most of the time."

"I'm sorry, Bells. Is he still drinking? I know you must hate living so far from him," Jacob sympathized.

Bella opened up and told him the entire story. Phil had put pressure on Renee for a child of his own. She wasn't too old by today's standards, but her doctor told her he did not think it was wise. She had a few minor health issues, but she still became pregnant. It was a difficult pregnancy from day one. She had extreme morning sickness that she had to be hospitalized for. Bella was pretty much running the whole household, caring for her mother, going to school and working part-time. Renee's condition became even more serious when she developed pre-eclampsia. She ended up in premature labor which resulted in an emergency c-section. She never woke up, she died the following morning. Bella said she and Phil were both devastated, but she quickly pulled herself together for her little brother, Max. She never left his side during his stay in the NICU. By the end of the tale, Bella was crying. Jacob initially felt bad for causing such a response in her, but after a few minutes; he realized she needed to get some of those feelings out. She obviously had been bottling them up for a long time.

He moved closer and held her in his comforting arms until the tears subsided and she pulled away. "Sorry, Bells. I didn't mean to make you so upset."

"No, it's fine; I avoid talking about it, but it's always on my mind. It felt good to let it out."

"That's the reason you seem sad sometimes," he added.

"You think I look sad?"

"No, not on the surface, but when I look closely in your eyes, sometimes I see it. Is Max okay now? I know sometimes preemies continue to have difficulties."

"As far as his health, he is excellent; but he shows a few cognitive delays, and he's extremely shy. It appears he has some sort of social anxiety. I'm not sure, his doctor thinks he will outgrow it, but he rarely speaks to anyone but Phil, me or his aunt. Phil's sister helps take care of him, since I moved. Moving away from him was so difficult, but Phil encouraged it and I really wanted to be close to Charlie. He was not taking care of himself and it was lucky I was close when he had his stroke."

"I'm surprised I never ran into you when Charlie was recovering. I checked on him when I could, but I was so swamped in school during that time. Billy mentioned seeing you again, said you have grown into a beautiful woman. How was I to know his words did not even come close to giving you justice." He had a certain urge to tell her how he really felt.

Bella dropped her eyes to the floor. His compliment had caught her off guard. "Jake..."

Jacob took his finger and lifted her chin to force her to face him. "I mean it Bells, you are simply stunning. Your inner beauty combined with this," he let his hand travel down her cheek. "Results in an exquisite combination. I can see why my father's words were not enough. I had to see you for myself." She noticeably swallowed and continue to look at him through fluttering lashes. They were so close, the closest he had been to her since meeting her again. He did the only acceptable thing he could do, he gave her a hug.

She pushed back after a short time and redirected the moment back to her little brother. "Phil promises me he isn't drinking. He's in AA and his sister says he's staying sober, but she admits it is a daily struggle for him. I have told him he has options. As soon as I'm married, I will have the ability to take care of Max whenever he needs me to. Edward has been very sympathetic, he knows of doctors that specialize in the field. He has also looked into special schools that would best suit Max's needs. Phil is considering it, because Max is almost school age and there is a chance he is getting traded soon. That would require a move and he wouldn't be near his sister any longer."

For the first time, Jacob thought he knew why Bella was so quick to accept a marriage proposal. There were underlying issues. Bella was obviously very vulnerable concerning her little brother. Edward was exploiting the situation for his benefit. He knew how he operated. "Bells, are you telling me Edward is willing to move your little brother in with you two?"

"Well...maybe, if that's what he needs. He has researched schools, some of them are residential, where he could receive intensive therapy. Phil has never tried any sort of treatment."

"He wants to put him in a school and make him live there? He is only four, I don't see how that would help. The poor little guy has had a rough start, that sounds like the worst thing you could possibly do for him."

"I am weighing all the options Jake. Ultimately, it is Phil's decision."

"Well, I'm giving you my opinion right now whether you want it or not. Don't send that little boy to a residential school. He needs to be with his family, especially if that is the only people he communicates with."

"I appreciate your concerns, Jacob and I do value your opinions. You have a way at reading people which happens to be one of my weaknesses." Bella pulled out her phone, "Where has the time gone? I need to go home Jake. Can you give me a ride?"

It was almost 11, she was right time had flown by. He hated to see her go. He hated to consider the possibility, they may never have a moment like this again. He doubted she would accept coming over to his apartment too often. The two of them went downstairs and got into Jake's car. He was finally getting to take her for a ride, short as it was. He was struck with a brilliant idea as soon as he pulled up to Bella's apartment.

"Hey Bells, you know I'm stuck working through the Christmas holidays, but I've got several days off the week of Thanksgiving. You wouldn't happen to be going to see Charlie, would you? We could share a ride, I'd be happy to drive you. You truly haven't experienced The Dark Horse, til you've ridden in it on the open road."

"Aw, that's a really sweet invite, Jake and yes, I'm going to Forks for Thanksgiving week. Edward has to work and he's flying out to Chicago with family for that Thursday only," she explained.

"And you weren't invited?" He could not help himself, he said it rude.

"Oh, I was but I really miss my dad and I promised him a traditional meal with all the trimmings."

"So it's a yes. We should totally go together," he continued to try and sound convincing.

"Wellll, um...I should drive myself. We might not be on the same schedule and I kind of need my own car, to run errands, go grocery shopping, things like that."

"No problem, you can borrow my car. I have a motorcycle I keep at my Dad's, so I'm covered."

"You want to drive your motorcycle in November? The weather is always bad at Thanksgiving and you know it. And I highly doubt you want to lend me your car, I get the feeling you don't let anyone drive this car, Jake." She might have been trying to let him down easy, but she looked a little excited. Jake thought the suggestion of loaning his car to her was a nice touch.

"Well, you're not just anyone, we're friends. I trust you unless you are about to reveal you have some notorious driving record."

"Nope, it's perfect, no blemishes if you must know."

"Okay, so we're good right," again, his power of persuasion was pretty convincing.

"I'll think about it and let you know. We still have a few weeks to decide," she finally conceded.

Bella reached for her door handle to exit the car, but Jake was around opening the door for her before she realized what was happening.

"Such a gentleman," she complimented.

"Always," he extended his arm, so that she would loop hers through it while he walked her to her door.

Bella lived on the third floor, but the climb ended way too soon for Jake. He hated to have to say goodbye to her. He wished again this had been a real date, because it was exactly the time he would have received the goodnight kiss he truly desired. "Bella, thanks for keeping me company tonight. I really enjoyed myself. I still feel like you're one of my best friends even after all these years."

She smiled back at him, and admitted, "Me too, Jake. Thanks for everything: the pizza, the conversation, all of it. Sorry, I bawled like a baby on your sofa. That was so unlike me, but I feel better now."

"Anytime, my door is always open to you." He stepped in closer and extended his arms to engulf her in a warm hug. He knew the hug crossed over the line of a friendly hug, but if she wasn't pushing away; he intended to soak up as much as she would give. He slowly rubbed her back and buried his head into her hair. She smelled amazing to him. He took one extra deep, inhaling breath and then pressed his lips to her hairline right above her left eye, before finally pulling away.

"Goodbye Bells, I will see you around at work."

She was standing under her outdoor light with a soft pink tint to both her cheeks, when she held up her hand to wave goodbye, "See you around, goodnight." He waited from the steps until she walked inside and closed the door.

Soon, Jacob was back in his apartment. He pulled out that 4th piece of pizza and mindlessly chewed on it. His place felt especially lonely for the first time. He rarely ever spent time there since starting at the hospital. He still had all day tomorrow off as well. Having worked so many nights and sleeping the majority of the day, he tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. When sleep finally did claim him, his dreams revolved around Bella and a certain piece of cheesecake.

_**Thanks for reading **_**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks a bunch to all my readers and to those that reviewed the last time, I adore you._**

**_ Reminder: I wing it when I describe real medical scenarios. Excuse me if I have inaccuracies, but this is a work of fiction._**

**_Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer_**

Chapter 5

Jacob was relieved to be back at work. Keeping busy was what he did best. His morning shift started off with a nice surprise. Bella was filling in for someone down in the ER for a few days. That meant he was going to see her, actually work along side her. He had to remind himself his first priority was his patients. He could not let her be a distraction, although he knew he was way too professional to get careless. The day just kept getting better when he realized Edward was coming in late.

He came up behind Bella when she was working on a chart, "Hey, Bells, good morning."

"Oh, hi, Jacob," then she went straight back to the chart.

He knew what was happening. She was brushing him off. Fine, if that was how it was going to be, he was going to drop this ridiculous quest he decided to embark on. Bella was engaged to Edward, however, asinine that seemed to him. If she was a friend, then that is all she would remain. He was done.

Jacob carried on the rest of the day alongside the Dr. Cullen he actually liked. Carlisle was down in the ER for the day. They worked well together. He really admired his bedside manner. The patients responded very well to him. By midday, a very pregnant lady in active labor arrived. She was carrying on so that it was decided she should be checked downstairs before attempting to get her to L&D. Bella recognized her. Apparently, this woman, Mrs. Perez had been admitted before for preterm labor. She was now considered full-term and her baby was coming quick.

Bella had the most experience with women in labor since that was where she usually worked. She was the one that insisted on checking Mrs. Perez before sending her upstairs. "Whoa, Jake, the baby is crowning, she is definitely not making it upstairs."

Jacob looked at Riley who was standing in the doorway, "Where is Dr. Cullen?"

"His patient in 3 is crashing, he'd just come in with chest pains," Riley explained.

Mrs. Perez was groaning. Jacob looked to Bella and she shook her head at him. He was going to have to delivery this baby, since all the attendings were MIA. He had already assisted in a few births and Bella had been present for hundreds of births. The patient was in good hands.

Lucky for him, it was a textbook delivery. It all went very quick and smooth. Mrs. Perez was a pro, since it was her third child. Jacob remained calm and collected, no one would have ever guessed it was his first solo catch. He had to give some of the thanks to Bella. He noticed how at ease she was with her patient. The lady initially had a very panicked look when she realized how fast the baby was coming. Her husband had not even had time to get to the hospital yet. Bella immediately assumed the supporting role and took her hand. She spoke to her in a soothing voice and gave her the confidence she needed to regain her focus.

As soon as Jacob was cutting the cord, Carlisle and the pediatrician on call arrived to take over. Dr. Cullen praised Jacob and Bella, "You are very lucky, Kristi, Dr. Black is one of our star residents. It appears he and Nurse Swan took excellent care of you."

"How's my daughter?" she asked.

The pediatrician chimed in, "Perfect, she scored a 10 on her Apgar."

Jacob again said his congratulations, and then excused himself to get his documentation completed. Once he saw one of the newborn nurses come to get the baby and Dr. Cullen leave; he thought he would go in and check on Mrs. Perez one last time, before she went to her room upstairs. He heard her laughing with Bells. She was obviously experiencing the adrenaline high childbirth caused in most women.

He paused at the door because he realized they were talking about him. It was natural curiosity to want to hear what was being said. "So Bella, what's up with you and Dr. Hottie?"

"Oh, Jake and I are old friends," Bella explained.

"Is that what you call it?"

"Yes, because that's what we are...friends" she insisted.

More laughing, "You said 'friends' twice, who are you trying to convince me or yourself? Are you blind, girl? He likes you." Maybe he should go in right now and stop that line of questioning, but he just couldn't do it. He had to hear what she thought about that.

"Kristi...I told you, I'm engaged. Jake and I are friends and I'm positive he doesn't like me. I think you may be delirious from childbirth."

"Nope, you were my witness; I had that baby drug-free and I know the looks between you two were more than friendly. I think you should go for it."

Bella changed the subject, "I am taking you to your room, obviously, having a baby was not enough excitement for you and you are trying to create something that isn't there."

Jacob stepped in after that hoping it was safe. Both women had guilty looks on their faces and Bells blushed when she saw him. Mrs. Perez thanked him again and he wished her and her daughter well. Bella volunteered to take her up to her room and told Jacob she was taking her break then. "Um...hey, I'm taking a break as well. Would you care to join me downstairs for a crappy cup of coffee to celebrate the new life we just helped bring into the world?" So much for being done with pursuing her, he was already back at it. Jacob caught the look between Mrs. Perez and Bella. She was probably going to decline to prove a point with the lady.

She halfway pushed her out the door, and whispered, "Sure...I'll meet you in 10."

The hospital food court was fairly barren, so Jake had his pick of tables. He chose a two-seater in the corner. He set down the two medium cups of hospital grade coffee. He grabbed an array of sweeteners and creamer because he wasn't sure how Bella took hers. He was there first, so it gave his mind time to cast doubts. What if she had reconsidered and didn't show? Even if she did come down to join him, he had just witnessed her say their were merely friends. She said that at least 3 times, maybe she was protesting a little too much. He wondered how that patient even got the idea he "liked" Bella. He thought he was very focused when he delivered her baby. What if he was that obvious to everyone? That could be part of the reason Edward was such a dick to him.

"Is this seat taken?" a perfect voice broke his concentration.

She was standing next to him with a big, beautiful smile on her lips. "As a matter of fact, I was saving it for someone special," he confessed.

"Oh...um," she seemed hesitant even though she had to know he meant her.

"But you'll do, have a seat Bells."

She sat down looking somewhat relieved and nervous.

"I bought your coffee, figured we both needed a pick-me-up. How do you take yours?"

"One cream, two sugars, thanks," which he committed to memory.

"Mrs. Perez and her daughter get settled in?"

"Yes, that is what took me longer. Her husband and other kids showed up. He said to 'thank you'. He's right you know, Jake...you were amazingly calm. I've seen seasoned OB's get rattled before when things go unexpectedly fast. I'm glad I was there to share that moment with you."

"Me too, Bells. You were great too!"

"I was wondering if you had decided to accept my invitation for a ride home yet?"

"Um...Edward doesn't want me to, Jacob."

"What? He's not going to allow you to have friends?"

"No, of course not. I'm not sure why you two have such a personality conflict? It puts me in the middle. You act like I let him control me, Jake. Don't you think more of me than that?"

"Yes, I do; but Bells...Look, I want to enjoy a cup of coffee with you and not get into a disagreement, but I'm known for being a straight shooter. Bella, you are rushing into things with Edward. I can't imagine getting engaged so rapidly. Marriage is a huge commitment. Even living together is a big step, and you haven't even done that. Please tell me you're having a long engagement?"

She went on to give a long explanation. "I understand your concerns, Jacob. It wouldn't surprise me if you and Charlie haven't discussed this. He's not being supportive, at all. Edward is pretty old fashioned, and he wouldn't want to live together. Anyways, our wedding is set for May. Despite how quickly I became engaged, I carefully considered his proposal and it's the right step for me at this stage in my life. A good friend would stand by me and support my decisions."

He was considering letting her have a piece of his mind. A good friend would not allow his friend to make hasty life changing decisions and not give some sort of input. He was trying to think of the right words to say when Edward appeared out of nowhere like some sort of creeper.

"Bella, love, do you have your phone on. I have been trying to reach you. Who would have imagined this is where I would have found you hiding."

"I wasn't hiding Edward and you know, I don't always get service on this level of the hospital. Jacob and I had our break at the same time." She looked at her phone to see if she had missed his calls. "Oh, speaking of breaks...mine's over. Do you want to walk back up with me," she asked her fiance.

"No, Bella. I need to talk to Dr. Black. I hear he has been outdoing himself today in the ER. My father is very impressed by you, Jacob." He was being overly agreeable, most likely for Bella's benefit.

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen," Jacob said politely back.

Bella looked back and forth from Edward to Jacob. Did she buy it? Who knows, Edward had her snowed.

"Okay, I'll see you two upstairs later." She stood up and Edward gave her a kiss on the lips. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"See ya, Bells," Jake added as she walked away.

Edward waited til she was out of range and asked him, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Call her Bells. Bella is already a nickname, but you somehow need to make a point of giving her another name that only you use. I think it is too personal. You are making a fool of yourself every time you use it."

Jacob actually started to laugh at him. "No, I happen to know she likes it."

"I doubt that," Edward continued to argue.

"Well, you may not want to admit it, but I've known Bells..." he said her name in a raised voice, "a lot longer than you. I call her that because it is the name I grew up using, same as her Dad, who happens to be a good friend of mine."

Edward looked uncomfortable at the mention of Charlie. Jacob had no reason to keep listening to him. He stood up and started to walk away. "Dr. Black, I wanted to make sure that you knew Bella would not be traveling to Forks with you. I am sure she told you that already, but you need to abandon this ridiculous crush you have and kindly leave me fiance alone."

Again, that fury started to build up in Jacob, this guy needed a punch in the face and he was more than willing to do it. However, he swore to Dr. Cullen, he would never allow his temper to get the better of him. He would not disrespect him, Edward was not worth his career. He continued on his path to the door, but Edward followed him.

"Don't you have a response?"

"No, I have nothing else to say to you unless it is about my performance in the ER. If it's not, then I'd prefer you not speak to me at all."

When Jacob got back to work, Bella conveniently was always assigned to a different area than him. He knew that had been Edward's doing. By the time he got off that afternoon, he headed straight for the gym to work off some built up frustration. He had an especially long workout. He was determined to completely wear himself out, so he could grab a bite and then fall asleep. He grabbed his bag and headed back to his apartment. He went straight to the shower before deciding what he wanted to eat. When he got dressed, he checked his phone. For the first time, since giving her his number, he had a missed call and had two text messages from Bella.

**jake...can you talk**

**jake...call me back**

He was about to respond when another came in.

**r u mad at me**

Whatever gave her that idea? He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, and hit the call back button.

One ring and she picked up, "Hello."

"Sup, Bells?"

"Oh, hey Jake...um were you busy?"

"Yeah, I've been at the gym and no I'm not mad at you. Why would you ask that question?"

"No reason, I was being stupid. Jake, I wanted to know if the offer still stands for a ride to Charlie's?"

"Sure, Bells. Why wouldn't it?"

"Okay, well. I would like to go with you. I always hate to drive alone, soooo...that's it, that's why I called."

She didn't sound like herself. She was upset. "Bells, you want to grab dinner with me?"

She didn't answer. He waited and gave her a chance to think about it, but still no answer.

"Bells are you still there?"

"Oh yeah, um...okay where did you have in mind?"

"Meet me at the sandwich shop at the end of your street, unless you want something different."

"No, I love their wraps...sure I'll see in 20 minutes, is that okay?"

"Yep, bye, see you in a bit," and then he hung up and ran in the bathroom to double check his appearance.

Jacob made it to the deli in 15 minutes, but Bella hadn't arrived.

He got them a table and waited almost ten minutes before she walked in the door. He was so use to seeing her baggy scrubs, it was a treat for his eyes when she wore regular clothes. She had on a pair faded jeans that clung to her in all the right places. She wore green jacket that was opened in the front to show her fitted black tee and scarf which matched the jacket. She also had a pair of tall brown boots on her feet. In his opinion she looked way too nice for the deli he had chosen. He should have gone out on a limb and asked her out to a nicer place. Was she expecting that or did she always look this nice when she went out?

Her eyes quickly scanned the room and she headed straight over to his table. "Sorry, I'm a little late."

"No, it's fine, I just sat down." he didn't want to sound overeager and let her know he had been there over ten minutes.

"Do you know what you want?"

"I love the chicken Caesar wrap, and I want that with a blackberry tea," she started digging in her bag for money, but he shook his head.

Jacob went to the counter to put in their order and came back with their drinks.

"What did you get?"

"The roast beef, but I got the strawberry tea. That's my favorite. By the way, you look really nice out of your scrubs, Bells."

She giggled, "So do you Jake."

He said that again in his mind and got embarrassed. "I didn't mean it, the way that sounded. I just meant..."

"No, I get it, we all kind of blend in a sea of blue and green at the hospital."

"You don't blend in Bella, I could always pick you out of a crowd."

She gave him one of those flat smiles, the kind that still showed she was pleased but not over-zealous. "So today was pretty great, huh? The delivery? Mrs. Perez raved about you. You have a great bedside manner, Jake. Any chance you would switch to obstetrics?"

"Hell no, I could not handle that everyday."

"I guess that's probably wise, you might be a little more than the ladies could handle."

"Oh yeah, what do you mean by that?"

About that time, a girl from behind the counter brought out their order. She was obviously ogling Jake, but he ignored her, only wanting to hear Bella's response.

Bella inconspicuously pointed at the server, "That...that's what I meant. Don't act like you don't know how women talk about you Jacob. I know you aren't that dumb."

He couldn't hide his amusement, but he shrugged his shoulders and picked up his sandwich and started to eat.

She was still staring at him, waiting for him to acknowledge her, but he kept his focus on his sandwich.

She was visibly flustered, "Jacob, do you realize that most of the females and some of the guys, if I'm being honest, refer to you as Dr. Hottie?"

"Nope," he said with a mouthful of roast beef, "That's the first I'm hearing that Bells. So you said most of the females, would that include you?" He stopped eating to look directly into her eyes when he asked, "Do you think I'm hot?"

Bella sat there with a look of utter shock on her face. She had turned about three shades of red and her mouth was hanging open. "It's a legitimate question, Bells. We're friends right, why can't you answer me? I already told you how beautiful I thought you were."

She continued to sit in silence a little longer, taking exaggerated breaths before she finally yelled out a little too loud for the small deli, "Yes, Jacob...yes, you are extremely hot. Oh my god, of course, I think you are good looking. Why are you trying to put me on the spot and embarrass me?"

Damn, it felt good to hear her say that out loud. He decided to give her a break, "I'm just messing with you, Bells. Sorry, I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable."

She wadded up a napkin and threw it at him. Finally, she picked up her wrap and started eating. "So, road trip, huh. What day do you want to leave?" he asked.

"Can you go as early as that Tuesday?" she replied.

"I can, if you can wait for me to grab a little rest, I get off at 6 that morning."

"Sure, that'll work. How long do you need?"

"We could head out at noon."

"Okay, Jacob," she didn't seem as enthusiastic as before.

"Everything alright?"

"Well...Edward and I had a fight about the trip if you must know."

"Oh, I'm not surprised. He told me you couldn't go when he stayed back in the cafeteria."

"He did not."

"Yes, he did, Bells. I wouldn't make something like that up."

"Ugh, Jacob. I'm so sorry. I don't know what has gotten into him. He has this crazy notion that...um, nevermind."

"No, what? Tell me," he encouraged her.

"He thinks you and I have more of a past than I'm letting on. I mean, I was 14 last time we knew each other. It's ridiculous. I honestly have never seen him act like this."

Jacob had so many responses for her, but he couldn't do it. She had just agreed to ride home for Thanksgiving with him, and she told him he was hot. He had to leave it where it stood. He could not risk changing her mind. The trip was very important to him, so he went against everything he believed about Edward. He slightly defended him. "It's fine, Bella, I can see where he is coming from. He doesn't know much about me and here I am asking to take his fiance out of town. It's seems pretty normal for him to feel a little insecure about that."

"Thanks Jacob. See, you're so understanding. I don't know why Edward can't see that." They were both finished so Jacob asked Bella if she was ready to leave.

He started following her down the street. "Jacob, I live right there, you don't have to walk me all the way home."

"What kind of friend would I be if I let you go home alone, Bells? It's already dark out now. Of course, I will walk you to your door." He bent his arm like he had the other night and she again linked her arm with his allowing him to walk her all the way to the door. Tonight, he did something just a little bit different. He told her goodbye, and stepped aside, not giving her the hug he truly craved. Maybe just maybe, she also was craving it, and not getting it would make her think of Jacob when she went to bed that night. He knew she had been in his thoughts every night since she stepped back into his life. It was time to make her start feeling the same longing if it was ever going to happen with them.

**Several people want Bella's POV, but right now that doesn't fit with my plans for the story. I am not opposed to adding her thoughts a little later down the line.**

_**~As always, thanks for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_~A/N Thanks so much for those of you that let me know what you are thinking. This one reveals a little more as to why Bella might be rushing into a marriage with Edward. _**

**_Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters all the sole property of Stephanie Meyer_**

Chapter 6

The days had flown by, mostly because of the long hours Jacob worked at the hospital. He occasionally saw Bella, and they exchanged pleasantries, but neither had much time for anything else. Edward gave him dirty looks from time to time, but he seemed to honor his request. They kept their interchanges strictly about work. Jacob had planned on reaching out to Bella to plan out the final details before leaving on their road trip, which was only four days away.

She ended up in the ER with him that day. He was about to suggest they have coffee later to talk, but she looked extremely distraught as she came out of an exam room. "Hey, Bells, what's going on?" He hated seeing her upset.

"Jake, can you help me out with something?"

"Sure, name it..." he announced.

She gave him a brief explanation of what was going on. A lady had come in with her husband. Supposedly, she had a bad fall. Bella wasn't buying the story for a second, "Jacob, I'm as clumsy as they come and have had my share of falls. I've never looked like that. I swear to god that bastard, did that to her. I need to get her alone to talk. I tried to get Edward to help, he's the one that examined her. He said if she refuses to tell us the truth, there's nothing we can do. Can you make an excuse to get the husband out of the room?"

Jacob could see the warning flag waving in the back of his mind. He knew getting involved with one of Edward's patients again would not end well if he found out. He really didn't know how he could refuse Bella. She was convinced she had to help this woman, and he hated to side with Edward; but it was true, some people didn't want rescuing. "Okay, Bells, I'll give it a try. I'll go in first to see if I can get him out of the room, then you go in behind us and see what you can do."

"Don't worry, Jake, I have experience with this. My roommate in college was in an abusive relationship. I know I can get her to talk."

Jake took a deep breath and walked in the cubicle. Bella was right, the woman looked like someone beat the hell out of her. How could she defend this guy? Jacob wished he could show the husband what if felt like to be confronted by someone that was much bigger and stronger than he was. "Who are you?" the husband asked.

Jacob answered, "I'm one of the residents, I was told to come in to do the sutures on your wife's arm."

"Don't know why, the other doctor already did them...we're just waiting on her prescriptions and the discharge papers. If you don't have those, then you can leave."

Jacob was trying to think of something quick. The admin girl had a crush on him, so he figured that he could use that to his advantage. He volunteered to go check on the paperwork.

Jacob ran down to her office. He asked a favor, "Hey, Allison, I'm about to bring out Mr. Clay, can you just agree with whatever I'm saying? Please, I've got a good reason."

She was so excited, that Jacob actually knew her name; she agreed with a huge smile on her face.

Jacob motioned to Bella, before he went back inside. "Excuse me Mr. Clay, there's something wrong with your insurance verification. That's the hold up. Someone probably wrote a number down wrong, I'll show you were to go, to get it cleared up.

The guy grumbled and cursed about people's incompetence, but followed Jacob down to Allison's office. Jacob had him out of the room, he glanced behind them to see Bella slip inside. He winked at Allison without Mr. Clay's knowledge. "Allison, you were saying that you thought you had the wrong ID number, correct, and you needed Mr. Clay's card again, right?"

"I gave you the card, didn't you make a copy?" he rudely asked her. She shuffled a lot of papers around her desk and apologized that a lot of cases came in at once and the paper was misplaced.

"Could you please, give it to me again and I'll make another copy and make the call myself so we can get this taken care of right away."

He handed it to her and she stepped out of the room with the card. Normally, Jacob would not be hanging around for something like this. Hopefully, this dickhead didn't suspect anything. He was trying to give Bella enough time to have Mrs. Clay open up. If anyone could do it, she could. Allison came back and acted if she was making a call to the insurance company. She did a great job and was very convincing.

"Alright, are we done here, so I can get back to my wife?" he asked.

"Yes, it's all taken care of Mr. Clay, sorry for the inconvenience."

He headed back to her room, but just before opening the door, his wife was making her way out into the hallway. She was visibly upset. "Come on, we're leaving. I don't care if the paperwork isn't done." The two of them headed straight for Edward who happened to have the clipboard in his hands. The three of them said some things back and forth and then Jacob saw Edward hand them the papers. The couple left and Edward immediately shifted his focus down the hall towards Jacob.

Jacob went in to find Bella in tears. "She wouldn't listen, Jake. I thought for a second she might tell me the truth, but she got scared. I failed her."

"No, Bells, you did your best. You didn't fail her. You know as well as I an abused woman has a damaged psyche. Maybe she will come around sooner or later," he tried consoling her.

Edward walked in about that time, "Bella, what is going on here? Why are you crying?" He looked at Jacob, "What did you do to her?"

"Me, I didn't do anything. I was only trying to help her."

"You were interfering in another one of my cases. Don't think I'm going to let that go," Edward appeared to be furious at Jacob, but he was use to that.

"Edward, no...please, I begged Jacob for help. It isn't his fault. I tried to get Mrs. Clay to open up to me. You know her husband is abusing her and we just let them walk out of the hospital."

"Bella, I agree, you are probably right, but both their stories matched up. I couldn't do anything else and what have I told you about becoming personally attached to patients? You can't do that. You need to remain objective. Shame on Dr. Black for encouraging you."

"Hey..." was all Jacob got out before Bella defended him again.

"No, you're right Edward. I really struggle with that. It still wasn't Jacob's fault at all."

"See, this is why I think you should already considering cutting back your hours. There's no need to wait til we are married. You shouldn't be under this added stress as you try and plan our wedding. Come on, let's go to my office so we can talk in private." He stared at Jacob again.

They started to walk towards Edward's office before it clicked in his mind what Edward had said. He was making Bella cut her hours. Why? She loved being a nurse. He followed closely behind them, "Wait, Bells...are you seriously considering not being full time?" She looked down at the floor and didn't answer him. Why would Edward force her into cutting back? He could tell it hadn't been her idea.

Edward put up his hand to stop Jacob at the door, "This is private between me and my fiance...go back to work Dr. Black," before slamming the door in his face.

Jacob was pissed the rest of the day, but he couldn't get Bella alone. He thought it was best to drop it and then he would have plenty of time to talk with her on their way home in a few days. There was no use in taking a chance in making her mad. He was counting on that trip home to really get closer to her. Jacob had the next day off, so he texted Bella that night to see if she was free. She said "no" that she and Edward had plans, since they wouldn't be seeing each other for several days. He wanted to know if she had anything she needed to ask before he picked her up Tuesday around noon. She said she would pack them some snacks. Of course, she expected to split the gas money, but other than that, she was all ready to go. Charlie was very excited about seeing both of them.

Jacob had two night shifts to work and then he would be off until Sunday for the early morning shift. Bella didn't have to go back til Monday, but she was fine going back Saturday evening with him, so she could get things done her apartment. Jacob was feeling especially exhausted at the end of his shift Monday morning. As he was headed to his locker, a flash of blonde hair caught his eye exiting Edward's office. He stepped back out of sight to take a closer look. It was that Lauren chick Bella introduced him to on his second day at work. He'd seen her around several times, but he always made a point to avoid her. He had heard plenty of things about her from some of the other residents. She looked a little tousled, but had a huge grin on her face. It was a look Jacob thought he recognized even if it had been awhile. She turned towards the elevators and soon disappeared. Now he waited, hoping to see if anyone was in that office with her. It didn't take long, Edward made his exit; not before looking side to side out the door. Jacob leaned back into the wall to miss being seen. If the bimbo Lauren's look didn't give it away, Edward's disheveled look was the clincher. Some kind of funny business went on in that office, Jacob was almost positive. He didn't have any proof, but he would be on high alert from then on. The perfect Dr. Cullen was about to go down. It was true, Jacob wanted to win Bella over by his own merits, but he would not sit by and watch her marry a cheater if he found out it was true.

Jacob tried not fixate too much on the mess with Edward. He had to get some rest and work one more shift before he and Bella were headed back to Forks. He usually did his best to make the almost four hour trip go by fast, but he swore he was going to drive under the speed limit Tuesday. He wanted their time to drag on.

* * *

Jacob's alarm went off at 11:30 Tuesday, he had only gotten about 4 1/2 hours of sleep, but he swore it was all he needed. He had packed most of his stuff the day before, and he already had showered right after work. He only had to change quick and grab the bag from the bathroom. He had time to stop off by the coffee shop, after sending Bella a text if she wanted anything, but she said she was good. He pulled up to her apartment to catch her dragging a bag down the steps. "Bells, why are you doing that? Here, let me help you." He ran over to take the bag from her. "Couldn't you have found a bigger suitcase?"

She laughed, "I like to make it all fit in one. I'm taking some gifts to my Dad, since I don't think I can see him at Christmas."

"Aw, really, you can't go home at all?"

"No, I'm going skiing with Edward's family."

"Seriously, you ski, Bells?" he asked curiously.

"Not exactly, Edward's family skis. I'll probably be an observer."

Jacob tried to hide his disappointment about picturing Bella snuggled up by a fire at some mountain lodge with Edward.

He loaded her bag in his trunk. It was a good thing he was a light packer, since her bag took up most of the trunk. "Anything else?" he questioned.

"I've got a small cooler and my pillow and blanket, but those can go inside with us."

Jacob walked back upstairs with her. It was the first time, he'd walked all the way inside her apartment. It definitely had a little more lived in feel than his. He could tell it was Bella's. It was very personal and also very clean. He grabbed the cooler and bag she had packed with food. She carried her pillow and blanket down to the car and immediately got comfortable. Jacob couldn't help but smile at how darn cute she was with her shoes kicked off, snuggled under a blanket. She was very comfy in the Dark Horse, and he liked that immensely.

"You ready?" he asked one last question.

"Are you?" she responded.

"Honey, I'm always ready," his voice dripping with innuendo. He didn't care, this was his big chance and he was pulling out all the stops. Before he dropped her back off at this very spot on Saturday, Bella Swan would definitely be questioning what she felt for him.

They were two miles down the road before Bella reached out to change the music. "What the hell are you doing, Bells?" She had stopped his Rush cd.

"Changing it to the radio," she stated.

"Without asking?"

"Um, do I need to ask?" she said with uncertainty probably not knowing if he was being serious or not.

"Yeah, you kinda do. I've never let anyone touch my sound system," he admitted.

"You're joking?"

"Nope, I don't make jokes about the car or my music...why what do you listen to?"

"I...I like top 40, you know, pop stuff."

Jacob couldn't hide his distaste. He made a frown.

"Why what do you like?"

"I'm a classic rock kinda guy."

She looked like she remembered something, "Yeah, I think I knew that, but I thought was because you were under the influence of your father. So you're telling me you kept the same musical taste after all these years?"

"Yes, when I like something...I tend to stick with it, Bells." He wondered if she also remembered how much he liked her when he was 13, because he could apply that same statement to her.

"Oh, soooo...Jake may I change the radio? Pleeeassse." She was exaggerating the "please".

"Sure, you can change it for the first half of the trip, but that's my final offer."

"So, no one, has touched your radio, huh?"

"Nope," was all he said.

"Then I must be special," she bragged.

"Yep, Bells you're special." She had no idea just how much he meant that.

They drove along making small talk. Jacob let her talk the most about stuff that was on her mind. He decided without proof, he wasn't about to bring up Edward and Lauren, but he really wanted to hear what Bella had to say about easing back on her work schedule.

"So Bells, about the other day...I'm sorry about the lady, Mrs. Clay. That was rough. I think what Edward said about being objective is partially true, but your ability to care so deeply makes a difference to your patients. I saw it with Mrs. Perez that day she had her daughter. People see the sincerity you have and they develop an immediate trust in you. Don't let isolated cases deter you from being yourself. What did Edward mean you are cutting your hours?"

She blew out a frustrated breath, "Jacob, do you really want to talk about this now?"

"Yeah," he probably shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself.

"I'm going to have to explain Edward's family for you to get it, so remember you asked for it."

Bella went on to explain how Edward's Mom, Esme started off as a nurse and that is where she met Carlisle. She left nursing after marrying him so she could devote her time to their home and the foundation originally started by Carlisle's father. "Esme has a flair for decorating and party planning. She puts together a huge gala every spring to raise money for various charities the foundation supports. Of course, Carlisle and Esme had two daughters before having Edward. Rosalie is the oldest, she is also a doctor and married Emmett who is a pharmaceutical rep." She explained that the middle sister, Alice, is considered the black sheep of the family. "She is the only one that didn't chose medicine. She kinda of went in the opposite direction."

"Like what? Is she a convict or something?"

"No, Jake. Alice and her husband, Jasper are attorneys." she laughed.

"I think I get it Bells. Edward is expected to carry on the tradition started by his grandfather. He needs the perfect wife along side him just like his mother has been to Carlisle. So are you telling me that this is your dream, to plan parties and social events instead of nursing, which I thought you absolutely loved?"

She pursed her lips together and glared at him. "I know what you are insinuating and I can't believe you'd insult me liked that, Jake. I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend and that's why I don't want you to give up on your true calling in order to please someone else or an entire family that is putting ridiculous pressures on you."

"That is why Edward and I have settled on a compromise. I refused to stop working, but if I cut back then I can help Esme and learn more about the workings of the foundation. I would still be helping people, just in a different capacity," she argued, but she nervously shifted around in her seat. She was obviously uncomfortable discussing this with him.

"Bells, don't think because I'm driving I can't read your body language. You're apprehensive and you aren't sure about what you've promised Edward."

"Jake, I know you don't like Edward, but you don't know how much he helped me. I had my heart broken by this guy I dated almost a year. I thought I was in love, but it was all based on a lie. He cheated on me all the time, and I finally caught him right before he was supposed to move in with me. I thought I would never trust anyone again until I met Edward. I knew who he was, but until I started working in the ER; he and I didn't cross paths. We instantly clicked. He was just what I needed. He was so different from other men. He wasn't a user, he truly wanted to get to know the real me. Our relationship is very pure. We are even waiting til marriage for...well you know?"

Jacob actually started choking on that revelation. She was suddenly making Edward sound like a saint. It was a little too good to be true, especially after seeing him and Lauren leave his office. "Uh, shit Bells, I really don't have anything else to say. I just think you should reconsider. You should only step aside from your job if its what you really want."

"Jake, sometimes being in love requires sacrifice. Edward doesn't control me or make decisions for me."

"So...was it your idea to wait until you guys are married?" Where the hell did that come from? He didn't know why he asked her that.

"I don't think we should talk about this Jake."

"Well, you brought it up. Trust me, I would have never asked."

"It's complicated. It isn't like either of us are virgins. He was sick of the complications he had encountered in prior relationships, so it was his idea. He is quite chivalrous and old fashioned. I'm telling you the truth after a series of bums and players, he was seriously a Prince Charming in my eyes."

"Bella, life isn't a fairytale. It's messy and a lot of time, it sucks. I'm worried that you aren't being realistic about your relationship with Edward. He's not perfect, you know. You are setting yourself for a huge disappointment. This rush into marriage proves what I'm saying." He didn't hold back. Damn, him and his honesty, because he could literally feel her shutting down.

She got very quite and turned away from him to stare out the window. They drove at least half an hour with only the hum of the road and Bella's top 40 radio station in the background. Jacob worried he'd ruined the entire road trip with his lecture. His stomach growled, so he decided to ask her about the snacks she brought. "Hey, Bells, I'm kind of hungry. Whatcha got back there to eat?"

"Oh, I made sandwiches and I've got chips and some fruit. I also baked cookies."

"Cookies? Wow, I'm impressed and starved. Do you want to stop someplace. I need to stretch my legs and we can eat."

"We just passed a sign for a picnic area. Let's stop there. I haven't had a picnic in forever."

"You know it's barely 45 degrees, right?"

"Yeah, I know but I've got my jacket and my blanket. Come on, it'll be fun." Her smile had returned.

"Sure, sure...whatever you want Bells, a picnic sounds great."

Jacob saw the sign up ahead for the turn off to the picnic area. Bella's happy mood seemed to have returned, and he was greatly relieved he hadn't screwed up their alone time with his honest opinions. As soon as he stepped out of the car to stretch his long legs, the chill of the wind hit him in the face. If they were going to eat their lunch outside, Bells was going to have to share that blanket and that put a smile across Jacob's face that couldn't be wiped off.

**_Thanks so much for reading. _**

**_Next chapter: the road trip continues and hopefully some happy memories will be made over the holiday._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**~A/N Big thanks to everyone that is following this story. I haven't been updating it as much, because my muse on the other story is kicking my butt. However, I still love this story and I have the whole thing mapped out in my head. I'm still working on it and hope you enjoy this chapter. I loved writing it.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer**_

Chapter 7

Jacob appreciated the detail Bella put into her sandwiches. He was use to slapping some meat and cheese between two pieces of bread and cramming it into his mouth on one of his short breaks at work. She had kind of gone all out and created something worth savoring. "How'd you know I liked mine spicy?" The heat she had put in his sandwich was almost enough to make him forget the wind chill.

"Lucky guess, I suppose. You like it?"

"I love it Bells, now I'm curious to know what kind of cookies you baked. You're a secret gourmet, aren't ya?" he nudged her from under the blanket they were sharing. She hadn't even asked. She covered them up when that got situated on top of a picnic table. They were the only people crazy enough to be having a November picnic. It was a quite area with wooded surroundings. Jacob knew he felt like it was romantic, and he secretly wondered if she felt the same way.

"They're pretty decadent. I don't make them very often, but my Dad loves them. They're white chocolate macadamia nut. You want to try one?" She asked.

Jacob was finishing up the last bit of his sandwich. "You know the answer to that. Sure, how many can I have?"

"As many as you want, Jake, but their big and pretty filling. I doubt you'll want more than two."

She reached behind them to pull a small square plastic container out of the bag. Bella pulled out a cookie and damn if she didn't have a thing for feeding Jacob sweets. She broke off a piece and brought it to his lips. He opened with obedience, but before her fingers could release the cookie, his teeth and bottom lip caught the tips of her thumb and finger. It was an act of seduction even if it had been accidental. He gauged her reaction. He, himself, felt like he was on fire with want and desire. She literally froze, her hand was suspended in the air between them. He knew the look, she was turned on. They both leaned in a tiny bit closer. She would have let him, if he tried. Jacob was confident of that, but he had to symbolically extinguish the burn. He pulled back, "Damn Bells, that's a great cookie; probably the best I've ever tasted. Here...give me those." He reached out to take the container and started to feed himself. That was the only safe thing for him to do. She looked completely flushed despite the cold wind they continued to sit in.

Jacob wanted her so bad, and this trip was hopefully going to improve his chances. He only wanted to make her realize she wanted him as well. He wasn't about to compromise his principles though. As long as she was engaged to Edward, he intended to stay hands off. He had a code he lived by and obviously Edward was up to no good, but he didn't want to be the cause of Bella being labeled "the cheater."

Bella suddenly realized how cold it was. "Um, I'm freezing Jacob. Are you ready to go back to the car?" She started gathering up their trash and leftover food.

"Sure, sure, Bells. I'll throw the trash away, you can get back in the car and start it." He handed her the keys. "Hey, aren't you going to get a cookie?"

"Um, no, I'm full. You can have the rest of those. I've got another container for my Dad." She then abruptly turned on her heels and got back in the car. Jacob threw away the trash and did a few more stretches outside the car, trying to think of what to say. She was struggling with what he had put a stop to. He didn't know if he should pretend nothing happened or say something. He could tell she was embarrassed. He wasted a few more seconds outside before slipping back in his driver seat. He would follow her lead, as long as she didn't mention it; neither would he.

First thing he noticed when he shut the door, his cd was back on. He looked at her, "We're halfway...a deal's a deal."

She was going to pretend nothing happened, so Jake was going to do the same. He was feeling a little smug thinking how only a short time before she was going on and on about her perfect relationship with Edward. His mouth had come in contact with just a tiny part of her body and she was ready to jump him. He was correct in his suspicions, he got to her and he swore it wasn't just a physical reaction.

She was a little quiet, "You can rest if you like, Bells. I'm fine driving."

"No, that wouldn't be fair, you probably didn't get enough sleep this morning."

"Go ahead, close your eyes and if I start to get sleepy I'll wake you up to talk or I'll stop again and walk around."

Bella closed her eyes and got very still and quiet. Jacob did miss hearing her voice, but having her with him was still a nice feeling. He drove for almost an hour before he decided he should stop again and walk around. They were on the final stretch and soon he would be dropping Bella off at Charlie's. As soon as he shut the engine off, she stirred. "Are we there?"

"No, not yet. I'm going to make a little stop, top off the tank. Do you need to take a restroom break? This is the last stop."

"Sure, might as well." She went inside while he pumped some gas.

They met back at the car in a few minutes outside the little station. Jacob was excited with an idea he'd gotten. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't want anyone else to drive his car, but for some reason, he really wanted to see her drive it.

"Bells, if you're going to borrow my car this week, why don't you drive the rest of the way just in case you have any questions."

"Really Jake? I never agreed to that and I think you're only testing me. You want to see if I can be trusted," she was partially right.

"Okay, you got me, but come on. It'll be fun."

"Jake, do you have any idea how long it's been since I drove a stick?"

"Please, it's like riding a bike. You don't forget. Remember, you were the one that caught on super quick when Charlie first taught us?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, we learned together. I can't believe my Dad, the police chief let you drive when you were only 13."

"Only on the reservation though." It was one of their last times together that summer Bella moved away.

She got a mischievous little look in her eye as she contemplated the offer. The look she had was making it difficult for Jacob. He had kept himself in check once already, but he wasn't a saint.

"Alright, that's enough thinking, get in the driver's seat," he instructed her.

She got in with a huge grin on her face and she raised her eyebrows at him a few times. "I'm really doing this?"

She started the car and looked over to him one last time. "It's fine, just remember; it's not your Prius." She threw her head back and laughed. Jacob was right, she caught on quick.

Once they got close to the city limits she said, "Jake, I can't believe you're letting me drive your car. I could get use to this. What if I decide to keep it?"

"Oh, I don't think you could manage the payment I would expect for that, Bells," he made his voice low and sexy.

Her shoulders sunk down and she shifted a little in her seat. She didn't reply to that comment. "Hey, would you mind if we went to the store first?"

"No, sure," he looked in the backseat, "I hope we have enough space."

"You know, I expect you and Billy to come over Thursday? There's absolutely no way to make a Thanksgiving meal just for two."

"Oh, well...are you sure you and Charlie don't want some father/daughter time?"

"We'll have plenty of that since I'm going to be here five days. Please come. I'll make you a special dessert. What's your favorite?"

"I like anything, but I really love apple pie."

"Oh, okay, I'm going to bring you to your knees with my apple pie, I have a top secret recipe."

She didn't even need to cook for him to bring him to his knees. He was so freaking turned inside out about this woman. He had to have her, she was way to good to be wasted on Edward Cullen.

Bella pulled into the local market and parked the car. She pulled out a list and ran through it.

"Prepared, are we?"

"Yes, Jacob...you know I'm a planner."

They went inside and Bella put Jacob to work. She gave him assignments and they took the divide and conquer approach with the list and were done in about 45 minutes. Bella hid a few items from him apparently for her top secret recipe. He figured Billy would jump at the chance to have a real meal. They usually ordered pizza on Thanksgiving.

They got to Charlie's and started to unload the car. Bella was pulling out her house key when Charlie opened the door. He looked good. It was easy to see how much those two missed each other. Jacob told Bella to stay inside, that he'd get everything.

"Hey Charlie, it's been awhile," he patted him on the shoulder and shook his hand. Charlie had the slightest limp now, he had a mild facial paralysis, that made his lip droop on one side.

Charlie could speak, but he wasn't comfortable doing so. He had made a lot of progress with his speech therapy. He used a computer and a white board for everyday communication. Bella told Jacob she'd gotten him an iPad that she'd had customized especially for him. The rehab department at the hospital helped her with it. It was going to be much more handy for him and he could carry it anywhere.

As Bella was putting away the groceries, Charlie and Jacob got to talking.

Charlie scribbled, "You and Bells, together again?"

Jacob shook his head and grinned, "Yep, small world. She ran straight into me first day, covered me in coffee."

He laughed.

"I'm really enjoying getting to know her again." Jacob wasn't hiding his enthusiasm. Charlie knew him well.

He looked over his should to see if Bella was paying attention. He wrote something again, "Engaged..."

"Yeah, he's my attending. What do you think about it?" Jacob whispered.

Charlie looked devious and started working on his board again. He held it up.

Jacob busted out laughing because Charlie didn't write any words, he just drew a detailed picture of a tiny, limp dick.

Bella's curiosity was peaked, "What do you two find so funny in there?" Jacob saw her coming back in so he reached across and erased Charlie's board quickly.  
"Nothing Bells, we're just catching up." He stood up, "I should head out and get home, but sometime tomorrow I'll come over and pick you up. Is that okay? I want to take you to meet some of the guys. You probably remember a lot of them and then you can bring my car back so you'll have transportation."

"Okay, Jake, but I have several hours of prep work tomorrow. What time are you thinking?"

"After lunch, I guess," and then he told them both goodbye.

Jacob drove towards his home in silence. He didn't have music on. He used the quiet time to think about how their day in the car had gone. He imagined what it would have been like to kiss her on the picnic. As wonderful as the fantasy was, it wasn't the right time and it would've screwed up the whole trip. She would have ended up freaking out, he knew it.

He was back on the reservation and he pulled up to the little, red house he'd grown up in. He hadn't seen his Dad in about 2 1/2 months. He walked through the unlocked door to find his Dad watching TV. He turned towards the door when Jacob walked in.

"Hey, son, glad you finally made it. I thought you were leaving before noon."

"Yeah, well, I took Bells to the store and visited with Charlie a little."

"I figured it was something like that." Jacob walked over and gave his Dad a hug.

"What did I tell you? Bella's a lovely young woman."

"Dad, you didn't do her justice. She's amazing."

"And...engaged." he reminded him even though he didn't need to hear it again. "Charlie hates the guy."

"With good reason, he's a total dick. He doesn't deserve her in the least."

"You do?" Billy wasn't one to beat around the bush, same as Jacob.

"Dad, believe it or not. I swear I'm falling in love with her."

"You? That's not in your five year plan son. What happened?"

"Haha, old man. She happened. Of course, I get it now, you don't plan on things like this; it just happened."

"What about the doctor?"

"I'm going to do my damnedest to get her to see I'm a better choice and hope she dumps him before May."

"I think we should drink to that, go get us a couple of beers, Jake."

Jacob and his Dad enjoyed a couple of beers each that night before he decided he was extremely tired from the night shift and the drive.

He sent out Bella a text before going to bed and she texted right back.

**thanks for convincing me to come with you**

**I had so much fun...look forward to tomorrow**

Jacob passed out soon after that from exhaustion. He got up a little after 9, it was a rare treat to get that much sleep. He and his Dad had simple breakfast and caught up on what was going on around La Push, which wasn't a whole lot. Billy missed his kids, it was obvious, but he was proud of the lives they were all leading. Rachel had toyed with the idea of moving back. Jacob didn't think it was the right decision for her. She'd been living in Texas for a while with her job. She had a tumultuous history with Paul Lahote. He might have been Jacob's longtime friend, but they guy had no idea how to treat a woman proper. He didn't want to see them back together ever. His sister was way too good for him. Rebecca was engaged to a guy she'd met at the resort she helped manage in Hawaii. She was much more grounded that Rach. Even though Jacob hadn't met this guy, Sol, he trusted Rebecca. She wouldn't have picked him if he wasn't worthy.

Quil called Jacob to let him know they were all headed to Sam's later. He'd finished the add on to his house. He'd added a screened in porch and deck because Leah was sick of his band of brothers taking over her living room each week. She was pregnant and a little cranky according to Quil. "Better not let her catch you calling her 'cranky', because pregnant or not, Leah will still kick your ass, Quil."

"Believe me, I know, I said something last week that ticked her off. She's already like a momma bear and the kid's not even here yet," Quil told him.

"I'm going to bring Bells over, so be on your best behavior. She's very classy, not like the women you normally hang around."

"Oohh, Bella...is she still hot?"

"Hotter, but I mean it Quil. Leah is nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you bother her."

"Okay, Jakey boy...why so protective? Billy said she's engaged to a rich doctor in Seattle."

"Don't worry about it, she and I are close and I'm trying to throw a wrench in that engaged status."

"Need any help?"

"Absolutely not, and don't say anything. I mean it, man."

Jacob had probably made a mistake with Quil. He had a big mouth. He didn't know what to do with the rest of his time before he went after Bella. She'd texted that she needed more time and not to come so early. It was for the best, since the guys were meeting at Sam and Leah's for dinner. He knew she wouldn't want to stay out late, but maybe she'd hang out with them all a few hours for old times sake.

Jacob decided to give his motorcycle a tune up. It started right up, but he toyed with it a little, and took it out for a drive. He actually enjoyed driving it when the temps were a little lower. He came back inside after an hour or so to warm up and get a shower. He carefully picked out his clothes. The guys would make a big deal if he dressed up, but he wanted to look good for Bella. He didn't want to just throw on any old t-shirt and jeans. He finally chose his dark denim jeans and a navy button down shirt. It probably was a little more dressy than anyone else would be, but hopefully they wouldn't say anything.

He let Bella know he was coming soon and told her about going to Sam's. She said to give her at least 45 more minutes, because she'd been baking and prepping all day as well as cleaning house. She wanted most of the stuff done ahead of time, so tomorrow all she needed to do was pop the food in the oven.

Again, Bella was worth waiting for, she looked great. He could tell she was a little tired though. He felt bad she was going through all that hard work for all of them. Maybe he should have offered to help, but knowing her, she wouldn't have wanted him in her way. "Hey, you look like you could use a little R and R. You ready?"

"Why Jacob, are saying I look bad or something?"

"No, of course not, but you've been slaving away in the kitchen all day, have you not? I just think you deserve to kick back, and relax."

They headed out to Jacob's car as they carried on their conversation.

"I feel bad now, I didn't think to bring anything."

"Leah and her Mom have it covered, don't worry about it, she's use to having a houseful."

"So Leah and Sam, huh?"

"Yeah, those two weren't about to give anyone else a chance. They were meant to be together from the start."

"It's funny, I remember when she first started crushing on him but he was older and she didn't think he'd pay attention to her."

"Well, when she hit 16, he noticed, as did most guys. She only had eyes for him though. They've been married 3 years already and Leah is due with their first kid in less than 3 months."

"Wow, I didn't know. I should've stayed in touch better. After my life got underway with my Mom, I didn't have much time for other things or much of a social life outside of school. You know how she could be?" Jacob didn't want Bella to get sad talking about her mom. He figured the night with everyone she grew up with would lighten her mood.

"It's certainly not the norm to meet someone at such a young age and stay together. Leah and Sam are unique, I guess. Most first loves aren't lasting," she stated which bummed Jacob out all of the sudden.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Bells. My parents were the same way. When it's right from the beginning, there's no need to search for something else."

"Well, it certainly didn't happen that way with my parents. Your parents weren't the norm either, Jacob."

He was getting a little annoyed at Bella's cynicism against young love. His mouth revealed what his mind was thinking, "So what's more likely to last love at first sight? Quick engagements as opposed to years of growing up together and forming a lasting bond?"

The conversation had quickly become strained. She flashed him a dirty look, but he ignored it as he drove.

"So here we go again. Why can't you support my decisions? I, at least waited til I was a full grown woman to make my decisions. I happen to think they're wiser than the whims of some teenager."

"Are you saying Leah and Sam's relationship is based on a whim? I've seen them together. I was at their wedding. Their love is real, why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"I...I didn't it mean that way. God, Jake! Stop putting words in my mouth. You and I have an obvious difference in opinion, so let's just drop it. Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, but would you rather leave me there? You don't seem like your in the party mood."

"No, I want to see everyone, but you're right maybe I'm a little too tired for this. I probably won't stay long."

"Suit yourself, the cars yours for the night. I'll get a ride."

Soon, Sam's house was visible which was a good thing. Jacob needed some air. Bella had caused the car to feel stuffy all of the sudden. He knew what she was saying was partially true, but he couldn't help but think she had an underlying reason for her stance. What if she hadn't moved away when she did? They were on their way to moving beyond childhood friends as soon as their teenage years approached. Was this her way of letting him know that didn't mean anything to her, so he should give up this fantasy that they had a special connection? He had such high hopes for the evening, but she'd quickly smothered those.

Jacob shoved his feelings down and took her inside to reintroduce her to everyone. Bella probably had met them all at one time or another. She really only was around Quil and Embry the most because they were his best friends. She also knew Leah and Seth pretty well because Harry, their father, was close to Charlie.

Bella looked very happy as everyone came up to greet her, so Jacob relaxed again. Hopefully, their little tiff in the car was long forgotten. He'd been right about bringing her with him, it was going to be good for her.

Bella seemed eager to catch up with Leah. He saw her rub Leah's large belly. Leah was excited to hear that was her area of expertise and started asking questions right away. Paul made his way through the door. Jake never knew what to expect from him. He had a wicked grin on his lips. He walked over and threw his arm around Jacob, "Jake, my boy, you're in luck tonight. I need a favor and if you help me out, you'll be greatly rewarded."

He didn't like the sound of that at all, but he asked, "What Lahote?"

"Here's the deal. I met this woman," Jacob frowned, but he glanced to see if Bella was listening and she and Leah both were looking their way. "Anyway, her cousin is in town, and she won't go anywhere without her. I knew you'd be here tonight, sooo...so I thought you could keep the cousin company. They're both suppose to be here any minute. Trust me, dude. The cousin is hot, you won't be disappointed."

Leah spoke up, "Oh hell no, Paul. I told you the last time, quit giving your whores my address."

"Chill Lee, these girls aren't whores, they're professionals."

"Professional what?" Sam broke in.

"They happen to be well respected dancers, both of them," he proudly stated.

A chorus of laughters could be heard from everyone in the room.

Jacob was about to tell him no way, but he saw the something curious going on with Bella, so he thought he'd test out a theory.

"I'll think about it, bro. Let me see what she's like. I'm not making any promises, you might have to put her off on Quil."

"No way, she's too much woman for Quil. She needs someone with more finesse, like yourself." Bella helped Leah start setting out some snacks. They all headed back to the porch. He glanced at her from the side. She had something going on in that pretty little head of hers. He sat next to her and tried to make small talk. She kept watching the door. Finally, she asked the question? "You aren't seriously going to consider entertaining some woman you've never met just because Paul asked you to?"

"I guess that depends."

"Depends on what?" she asked.

"Oh, speaking of..." Jacob acted like he was totally enthralled with what had just walked through the door. He wasn't really. It was just two barely dressed, overly made up bimbos as far as he was concerned. He knew they would be. The only decent woman Paul had ever been with was Rachel. Jacob swore he only went for skanks to protect himself from feeling anything. He was crushed when Rach left him for her career. Jacob wouldn't touch the one Paul was secretly pointing out to him with Quil's dick, but Bella didn't know that. He was going to have a little fun with Bells, push her buttons, see if he could make her jealous.

Paul brought the blonde one over to him and introduced Ashley to both him and Bells. "Oh hi," she said to Bella, but she really was into Jacob right away. "Oh my god, Jake. Paul says you're a doctor. Wow, that's really hot." She looked like she wanted to sit down, but Bella wasn't moving. He didn't think she was going to relinquish her seat. Paul told Ashley and her cousin, Monica to come with him so he could get them a drink. As soon as they walked back in the house, Bella spoke up, "You were saying..."

"Well, you've got to admit. Paul was right, she's pretty hot."

"Jacob Black, that girl's a stripper, it's obvious. As obvious as that botched boob job she has."

"Really, I thought they looked great. You sure they're fake?"

"Jake, you're a doctor...you know damned well they are. I mean, that's her choice, I'm not judging her. I know plenty of women with them, I just don't know why someone would want to go that large when it doesn't suit their body type at all."

"Geez Bells, you've put a lot of thought into that."

"No...I'm merely stating the obvious. She isn't your type so why are you playing along with Paul?"

"How do you know what my type is? I've been working nonstop for almost 4 months, I haven't been on a single, damn date Bells. Guys have needs, you know. Wasn't it you that once told me I can't be all work, all the time?"

She stood up and started to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"To get a beer."

"Can you bring me one, please?" he said to rile her up a little more.

"Get it yourself or ask Bambi for one."

Soon after Bella's exit, Ashley, walked backed in with an extra beer for Jake. She was giggling. "That girl that was here said you wanted this," and she handed Jacob the long neck.

"Thanks Ashley." He looked around, but Bella didn't come back out to the porch. He tried to pretend like he was interested in what Ashley had to say. Wasn't it his luck that she lived in Seattle?

"Oh, we'll have to get together. I work at an upscale club. You'll have to come see me dance, right. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Um, I work a lot," was his lame response.

"Well, duh, but you don't work all the time, do you? Do you have something I can write my number down on. I'll let you know my shift after the holiday."

He heard his engine. He knew that sound from a mile away. Dammit, Bells was leaving. He jumped up, "I've got to go check on something, excuse me, Ashley," and he took off before she could say another word. He ran full speed out of the house. She hadn't started to drive away right away, so he jumped in front of the car.

She revved the engine and let the car roll a little which alerted him she might be considering running him over. "Bells, hold up." he got up to the window and tapped the glass. She moved forward again with him walking beside the car. "Open the window, I need to talk to you, " he shouted.

She rolled down the window. "I'm tired, Jacob, move. I hope you enjoy your evening. Hopefully you won't be too worn out to make it for lunch. I'll serve promptly at 1:30, I'd hate it if Billy missed out on a home cooked meal. I'll run over to get him if you're still preoccupied."

"Shut off the damned car, Bells. We need to talk."

"No we don't."

Jacob reached in and unlocked the door so that he could open it. He could smell the alcohol. "Are you about to drive my car after you've been drinking?"

"I had one beer jake and I spilled the majority of it down my leg. That's why I stink."

"Turn the car off." he again instructed her.

She complied, but sat back in the seat quietly.

He could see the wet spot that had trickled down the front of her leg and he started to laugh. He didn't think she'd had enough time to get lit up, but she kinda did smell like a brewery.

Her lip puckered out, but she quickly pulled it back in to bite it between her teeth.

"Come, on," he motioned for her to climb out of the car.

"Where? I don't want to go back inside."

"No, let's go for a short walk. There's a path down to the beach."

"It's cold and I'm wet. I'll freeze."

Jacob took his keys and popped the trunk. He grabbed her blanket, he'd forgotten to give it to her when he unloaded the car the day before.

"It won't be that bad, we have this and I'll keep you warm."

She seemed hesitant, but when he held out his arm, she took it. He draped the blanket over her shoulder and he led her to the path he'd described.

"Aren't you afraid, you'll miss out on some action if you go off with me?"

"Action? Are you being serious, Bells? I didn't have any inkling of wanting to be with that girl. Don't you know me better than that?"

"I thought I did, but your eyes about popped out of their sockets to get a good look at her bountiful cleavage."

"They did not."

"Could've fooled me."

"I was only messing around, I didn't like her at all."

"Well, I'm somewhat relieved. You deserve better. Did you hear how her voice went up an octave when she said doctor? She's a user, I'm sure of it."

"So I deserve better, like how? What kind of woman would suit me Bells?"

"Um, I don't know. A decent one, I guess."

"Be more specific." They'd reached an area where they could sit on some driftwood. It was already too dark to see much of the water, but the sound of it was peaceful. Jacob had really missed being home.

He covered both of them with the blanket and put his arm around her. He really wanted to hear what she had to say. "I value your opinion, what kind of woman would be my perfect match?"

"Jake, that's for you to decide. I didn't think you were looking anyway."

"I wasn't."

"Bells, can I be honest?"

"Sure, you can tell me anything."

"There's no such thing as the perfect woman or man or relationship. If that's what someone is seeking, they're sure to be disappointed. All I'm wanting is to love someone that loves me back as much as I love her. I want someone that gets my bad jokes, puts up with me when I'm grouchy or too outspoken. I want a woman who isn't afraid to eat a fattening meal with me every once in awhile and throw down with a decadent dessert afterwards. I don't care for fake women with zero intelligence that can't carry on a decent conversation. I'm partial to brunettes with brown eyes and pouty, mismatched lips. Those are all the things that would make someone close enough to perfect for me. Know where I could find someone like that?"

Her breathing had gotten heavier and she was slightly shaking even though he thought it was plenty warm under the blanket. The light in the night sky was just enough, he caught a tear hidden in her eye. "Jake," she whispered softly, "I...I didn't know."

"Yes, you did. If you really were paying attention, you knew."

"But Edward,"

He stopped her, "Is wrong for you."

"I've already promised, I love him. I don't know why you're trying to convince me otherwise."

"Do you? Are you absolutely sure about that? Can you look at me right now and tell me you have zero doubts and you only see me as friend?" The tears started to escape her eyes and he swept each one of them off her cheeks. He leaned in til they were sharing the same air, "Bells, I'm not going to kiss you because you're engaged, but..." he leaned his forehead against hers. They were so close, it blurred his vision so he closed his eyes and waited. "But, you wish I would, I know you do and that is your answer."

_**~Thanks for reading**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**~A/N Sorry, I've taken so long to update. Writing two stories at once is time consuming, but I like to be able to come back to this one when the other one stresses me out. Special shout out to **petitamelie** for asking me nicely to do an update!**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer solely owns Twilight and all recognizable characters.**_

Chapter 8

The night hadn't exactly gone as planned for Jacob. Yes, he did get conformation that Bella was feeling more than friendship for him. The tears and the jealousy carried more weight than an actual confession. She was completely flustered about what he told her on the beach. She asked if he would take her home. She didn't plan on seeing any of her old friends until Friday, so he could have his car for the night. She at least told him she was going to think about everything he'd said. He walked her to Charlie's door, but quickly left. The two of them were having trouble with their words to one another. He hoped it wasn't going to stay that way since they still had a four hour drive Saturday, not to mention they planned on spending the next day with both of their fathers.

Jacob woke up pretty early Thursday, so he decided to go for a run. While he was out, he saw Embry. "Hey man, whatcha got going today?"

"Um, nothing much everyone's going to be with family," Embry kicked the sand around under his feet.

"What about you?" Jacob asked again.

"I'll catch the game later, maybe make a sandwich. I don't know, same as usual." Jacob felt bad for Embry. His mom had od'ed a couple of years ago. His long time girlfriend just broke up with him. He looked a little down, with good reason.

"Why don't you come with me and Dad to Charlie's?"

"What? No, I can't do that."

"You know Bella won't mind, I'll send her a text to make sure, but you shouldn't have to be alone, man. We barely get to see each other any more because of my job."

Jacob pulled his phone off his arm band and sent out a quick text to Bella.

**hey do u mind if Em comes, u got enough grub?**

"She'll get back to me in a few seconds, trust me. Bells secretly loves me."

"You sure about that, bro?" Embry asked.

Jake thought he was sure, but she was taking longer than he expected to answer him.

Embry acted like he was tired of waiting. "Man, it's cool. Have a nice time and I hope it works out for you, really. I can't imagine how cool Bella must be to knock you off your five year plan." That stupid five year plan, why'd he have to broadcast that? Now people like Billy and Embry were having fun ridiculing him about it.

Just like the old adage, "A watched pot never boils." A phone never lights up while you're watching it for a text message. While he stopped paying attention to it for two minutes, she responded.

**most definitely, tell embry to join us...i have enough for 10 friends if u want**

Jake held up the phone, so Embry could see. "What did I tell you, please, come over. Bella said lunch is at 1:30, can you be there then?"

"I guess so," Embry added.

"Well, don't be late. Bella likes promptness."

"Okay, Jake, but you need to chill. You're going to embarrass yourself."

"Damn, I know. I'm all wound up about this woman and she's engaged too."

"Ouch, but she still loves you?"

"Yeah, well... maybe or she will soon enough. I don't know, but her fiance is a douche," he always had to let that information out.

"I'll be there Jacob and I'll do whatever I can to help you out, bro." The old friends shook on it.

Jacob ran back to his Dad's to get a shower and pick out what he should wear. The morning felt like it was never going to end.

"Dad, are you ready yet?"

"Sure, I've been ready, since I got up, but it's barely even 12. I thought we were going to get there about 1:15?"

"You can't wear that shirt," Jacob couldn't believe his father had grabbed some wrinkly ass shirt he probably wore on his last fishing trip.

"What's wrong my shirt? The old man's seen it hundreds of times."

"That's why. Bella's working extra hard to make us a nice meal. We should put forth a little more effort. Let me find you something nicer," Jacob started into Billy's room.

Billy wheeled himself in front of him, "Boy, have you lost it? I've been dressing myself longer than you've been alive. I'll go myself, if you want me to wear something 'nicer'," he held up his fingers in quotation marks.

Jacob had no idea what had gotten into him. Every since he'd shared the same breath with Bella the night before, he'd lost all rational thought. She'd entranced him or something. He had to knock it off or she was going to run the other direction from him.

They made it at ten after 1. Jacob hopped out to help his Dad to the porch. He hesitated, wondering if he should knock or ring the bell.

Billy reached for the door knob, but Jacob stopped him. "Wait."

"Why, I just wheel myself in. Charlie and I ain't formal."

Jacob didn't care, he placed a firm knock at the door, but not too hard. He didn't want to sound like he was banging.

Charlie opened up the door and looked at them like they were aliens. "Wha?" he asked his life long buddy.

"Don't blame me, it's the boy. He wants to pretend we're fancy today for Bella's sake." Charlie shook his head. He limped back to his chair and Billy wheeled into his usual spot. Jacob shook his head. Those two stubborn men had a few rough breaks between the two of them. Their bodies were definitely not the same as they had been a decade ago, but they still had their minds and he and Bella were extremely lucky to still have them both alive and kicking.

Jacob looked around the room. Charlie grunted and pointed up the stairs. He knew who he was looking for. Billy grabbed the remote and switched the channel to the game. Jacob noticed Charlie's slate on the couch. He wasn't sure what she'd been asking him, but Charlie's answers were out in the open.

_"Of course, like a son...no comparison, I don't even like that little prick."_

_The last scribble said, "Dump him, Bells."_

Jacob could only assume they'd been talking about him. It was a good thing, she'd asked for Charlie's opinion.

She walked down the stairs soon after their arrival. She had a few loose curls framing her face, but she had the rest of her hair pulled up in a clip. He was use to her wearing it like that at work except for the curls that hung loose. That was a nice touch and he longed to wrap one around his fingers. She smiled sweetly at all of them.

"Hope you all brought your appetites?"

"Jake sure did, Bella. He's starving for what you've got," his Dad could not have been more embarrassing. Jacob kicked the side of his wheel chair.

Bella grabbed her lip and started blushing. Jacob pretended his Dad didn't say that.

"Bell's can I help you?"

"Sure Jacob, would you mind carving the turkey?"

"I don't know if I know how," he admitted.

"Come on, you're a doctor. I'm sure you have some skills with a knife."

"Yes, but since I'm in the ER, I usually sew em back up, not cut them open. That's for the surgeons."

She giggled at his work reference. "Come on, I'll get you started." She pulled out a large carving knife. "The easiest way is to make an incision down the breast bone, and then make a cross cut at the bottom of the breast. Then you can pull most of that section out and do slices on the platter." She held the knife over his hands and demonstrated where he should make the cuts. He thought he knew what she was talking about, but she had said breast twice and she was touching him at the same time. "Are you going to be okay, or do you want me to do the first side?"

"No, I got it." She walked over to the oven to pull out something that was still cooking.

He thought he did a pretty good job at cutting the bird. Bella took over and got some of the dark meat for the platter. She cut the legs off and added them to the plate as well. She wrapped the rest of the turkey up, since they had more than enough for the five of them on the platter.

Embry knocked right before 1:30 and he went to answer the door. Bella insisted the dads shut off the game while they ate. She extended Charlie's regular table. It must of had a hidden leaf. He'd never seen it like that. She sat next to Charlie who was at the head of the table and he quickly grabbed the chair next to her, Billy and Embry were on the other side. Jacob was shocked when Bella asked Billy if he would say a Quileute blessing.

"Anything for you dear," his Dad said, before he said the blessing. Jacob never learned their language except for a few choice phrases that everyone knew. His Dad took their heritage very seriously and Jacob was so proud of him.

Bella looked like she might cry, "Thank you so much. Even if I don't know what you said, it was so beautiful." She extended her hand to point out the spread, "Well, everything is here. Help yourself." Bella jumped up to get her dad's plate. She quickly put his favorites on. She gave him some of the dark meat and dressing. Her sweet potatoes melted in Jacob's mouth.

"Bells, you really out did yourself. This meal is excellent. Am I right guys?" Jacob announced.

"Oh yeah, Bella it was great. To think I was going to make a sandwich later, man that would've sucked." Embry told her.

"You're very welcome, Embry and I'm going to make you a to-go bag, as well. Dad and I can't possibly finish this off in the next two days. Same goes for you and Jake," she told Billy.

Bella let them turn the TV back on as soon as they had their first helping. Embry helped him clear the table before joining the men in the living room. Jacob caught Bella scanning her phone, she looked a little sad. He tried to be a sympathetic friend.

"You missing Edward?

"Um, what? Oh, I guess. He must be busy with his family, he hasn't said anything to me today."

"Really, did you contact him?"

"Yes, a few times."

Jake shook his head. If Bella was his, he would not be spending important moments away from her, but he certainly never would ignore her. He didn't want to fight with her or make her feel worse, so he stopped asking about Edward. "What about Max? Do you plan on calling him?"

"Yes, actually he and I are planning a skype session later."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, I can't wait. Did I tell you Phil is positive they're coming to Seattle now?"

"No, that's great, when?"

"Probably first of March. Hopefully, they'll stay longer, but Phil says at least a year."

"That sounds great. He'll still be with his father, which I think is important and then his big sis will be around to help him with the transition."

"Yeah, I hope he adjusts well." She looked towards the living room, "Go on, Jake. You're missing the game."

"No, I want to help. Can I wash dishes or something?"

She said that would be fine even though it wasn't necessary. If Jacob was being completely honest, he didn't even know who was playing today, but he knew spending time alone with Bella was more exciting than any match up the NFL had to offer.

She spent the next half hour putting food away in storage containers. She had everything portioned out. Jacob and Billy had some and so did Embry. She said she still had plenty for her and Charlie.

She walked out to the living room to see who wanted pie. Of course, everyone wanted some. Charlie wanted pecan and Billy and Embry asked for pumpkin. Once Jacob helped her deliver everyone's dessert, he met her in the kitchen.

He was highly anticipating this pie that was to bring him to his knees. "I know what you want...I promised, so down boy. I swear Jake, you're like a little puppy following me since I said it was time for pie."

She made him sit, she had a few more steps for his special apple pie. Apparently, she said it had to be warmed. He watched her backside as she got it ready. Maybe it was rude, but he couldn't take his eyes off it. It was exactly the perfect size. He imagined holding onto it while...well, nevermind he shook his head before he got into trouble. The fact that Edward Cullen had never been in such a position with her actually did make him a little more joyful. She brought back two slices of pie, a glass of milk and a water for her. She remembered he liked his sweets with a little milk.

"Ta da... It's my caramel apple pie. Please tell me you like caramel sauce?"

"Oh course, it looks great."

"Well, aren't you going to try some?"

"Um...I don't know, I'm use to you feeding me, so I was going to wait just in case you planned on doing that again," he winked.

She punched his shoulder. "I do not." She squinched her eyebrows together, "Do I?"

He shook his head up and down.

"Oh, alright, but only the first bite, and then you're on you're own." She took the fork and sliced through the point of the slice making sure she dipped it in the caramel and the whipped cream.

She brought it towards his lips, his mouth was already open. The flavors burst on his tongue, she was watching to see his reaction. He had to chew first, before he could answer her. She had it at the perfect temperature. It was warm but not too hot. He hated when stuff burned his tongue. The sauce added the perfect amount of sweetness and the whipped cream made him have all kinds of dirty thoughts. He'd love to have her in a room alone, with just that whipped cream.

"Well?"

"You know it's amazing, Bells. Thanks for everything today. You made our dads' day and even Em's," he whispered. "He's been going through a lot of shit."

She took a deep breath, licked her lips a couple of time and then brought up what they'd been avoiding. "Jake, about last night."

"No, it's okay, you don't have to say anything. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"You didn't, that's not it," she shifted her chair a little closer and lowered her voice.

"Oh, well it's okay," he was trying to ease her mind.

"No, it's not. Jacob, I'm confused. You were right, I wanted you to kiss me."

He swallowed hard. He knew it, but hearing the words out of her mouth made it even more real.

"Maybe, I should postpone the wedding."

Was she serious? He felt like jumping for joy and running around the house cheering "victory", but he had to play it cool.

"I thought I had it all figured out, but I'm not so sure anymore. Something is different with me and Edward. He says it's because I spend too much time with you, but he's was so different the month we first dated. Once, I said I'd marry him, he changed and I don't know why." Jacob wasn't sure about Edward's motives either. "Jacob, you were right to stop us. I wasn't thinking clearly last night. I don't expect you to wait around while I figure out my life, but I don't want to lose your friendship. I mean, if it's okay that we're just friends for now?"

"Of course it is, but Bells I'm nuts about you, okay. I don't know if that helps your situation or not, but I want you to know the truth. I'll be whatever you want me to be why you decide. If you need space, I'll give it to you, but nothing is going to change the way I feel."

"If I stay engaged and marry Edward in May?"

"Bells, nothing will stop me from being your friend; not even that. I think it would be a mistake for you to marry him, but I would never abandon our friendship."

"Thanks Jacob. Glad we got all that out in the open, but I'm dying to finish this piece of pie. What about you?"

"Oh yeah, sure." he shoved the next bite in his mouth, but what he was really focusing on was her mouth which opened and closed around the sweet treat she'd created with him in mind.

The rest of the afternoon was typical. The men sat around, yelled at the TV, went in and out of their food comas and Bella stayed close to Jacob's sides. Embry winked at him any time he knew she wasn't looking.

Jacob was glad Bella's skype session came before he had to leave. He loved seeing her excitement over talking to Max. He finally decided to butt in, he wanted to see the little guy. He came up to the table and walked behind Bella. He tickled her sides, so she'd know he was there.

She was super sensitive to his touch there and she slapped at his hand as she giggled. Jacob noticed Max was smiling too on the screen.

"Hi Max, I'm Jake, your sister's friend. How ya doing?"

Max chewed on his lip and looked nervous. It must run in the family. Jacob hoped he didn't scare the poor kid, but finally Max answered in a cute little voice, "Fine."

Bella turned to look up at Jacob and looked very hopeful by the interchange between the two of them.

"Did you see how ticklish your big sis is Max? You'll have to remember that next time you see her. If she ever bosses you around too much, you can use that to your advantage." Jacob knew Bella said Max had communication issues, but he believed in talking to him like he was a regular person. Just because he didn't talk a lot, didn't mean he didn't understand.

Max laughed a little more.

"Hey, Bells says you're coming to Seattle. We've got to hang out sometime. Every been on a ferry boat?"

Max shook his head no.

"Well, then it's a date as soon as you get settled." He looked at Bella again. "Set that up, okay? It'll be fun, right?"

"Yeah, sure Jacob. Max tell Jake goodbye. He's about to leave."

"Bye Jake," Max waved his tiny fingers at the screen.

"Bye buddy."

Jacob walked away to get his Dad ready to leave. Embry was taking them home, because Bella was going to visit some old friends the next day. Before Jacob left, she pulled him aside.

"You didn't mind me talking to your brother, did you?"

"No, of course not. I wanted to say 'thanks'. That was super sweet and he likes you. If I'm not careful, he might start to like you more than me. I've never seen him so animated. Geesh, Jake, I didn't know you had a knack with kids?"

"I was just being myself, Bells."

"Yeah, that works pretty well for you, Black," she got on her tiptoes and he leaned down to help her out. She gave him a kiss on his left cheek.

When he got into the car with Em and his Dad, they let him know they saw what had happened.

"I'm never washing that side of my face again," Embry said in his best girly voice. Billy joined in a round of raucous laughter.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Jacob touched the place where her lips had grazed him. "But I'm right? She likes me, doesn't she?"

His Dad agreed, "Big time."

Embry added, "Yep dude, she's totally crushing on you. Whoever this Edward douchebag is, he's on borrowed time."

Jacob went to bed that night with high hopes and big dreams. Ugh...the dreams, the dreams were so good, so real; him and Bella and that whipped cream.

Jacob helped his Dad out with a few pressing household needs during the day Friday.

He was wondering if he'd hear from Bella soon. She was going to see a girl named Jessica. Apparently, they'd stayed in touch over the years. She'd married the Newton's boy, he thought Mike was his name. Bella knew both of them from Jr. High. His phone starting buzzing about 4:30.

"Hey Bells, is my car still in one piece?"

"Yes, silly, yea of so little faith."

"I'm only teasing. Whatcha up to?" he was thinking: please invite me over.

"Well, I was wondering. Jess and Mike are hosting a game night and I'm the only one over here flying solo. Any chance you're not busy, around 6 and would be my partner?

"Sure, Bells. I'll be your partner," he enunciated, what he really meant was he'd be her life partner, but game night would have to suffice for now.

"Okay, let me give you the directions, can you get a ride or will you be on your motorcycle? It's suppose to rain, I'd feel better if you weren't out in that kind of weather." His Bells worried about him.

"No, I'll get one of the guys to drop me off." He hung up as soon as she told him where they lived. He knew the road well. The only problem he had was how long an hour and half would seem. He was seriously messed up in the brain now. He knew this trip might be a turning point, but it was proving to be better than he'd hoped.

Quil dropped him off at the Newton's, two other couple's were there beside Mike and Jessica. He and Bells would be the fourth couple. Jessica and one of the other women were both pregnant. It didn't miss his awareness, that not only had Bella lit up with Leah, she was very attentive to those pregnant mommies as well. Maybe it was her occupation or maybe Bella had a little bit of the baby bug herself. That was most definitely not in his five year plan, it was some place in his 10 year one, but the thought of her swollen with his child, most definitely caused him to tear that five year plan into tiny pieces and throw it in the fire. The thought of her expecting Edward's child made him cringe. It wasn't like they'd have a spawn or something, it'd be half Bella's, but needless to say; it should never happen. They played several games, for almost 4 hours. In the end, he and Bella were declared the unofficial winners.

Jessica said, "You two work well together."

"Yeah, well it's usually life and death when we're in the hospital, so we have to anticipate one another's next move. Isn't that right, Bells?" he bumped her with his hip.

"You're such a dork, Jake." she shot back at him.

They told everyone goodbye and headed back to Charlie's.

"I had lots of fun, thanks for inviting me," he told her during the drive.

"Yeah, me too and I was glad to have you on my side."

"Your friend's right, we make a good team, Bells."

"Uh huh."

"What time you want to head out tomorrow?"

"After lunch, if that's alright. I want to spend some time showing my Dad how to use the iPad."

"Sure, sure. Sounds good."

Jacob got out of the car and walked Bella to the door. It had rained and the air was damp and cold so he wasn't going to keep her out too long. He pulled her in for a hug and like always he made it last a little longer than the norm. He shamelessly took a hit off her sweet smelling hair and left a warm kiss on her forehead.

He noticed her foggy breath in the cold air under the porch light. "Jake, you're very noble, aren't you?"

"I try to be, but even I have limitations," he still held on to a strand of her hair. He hadn't released it after he broke the hug.

"Well, I truly appreciate it, but if I'm being perfectly honest," her voice went all deep and sexy, "the naughty side of me, is saying 'ah shucks'." She winked at him and went inside and shut the door.

His hands flattened against the wood of the closed door. "Did she really just say that to him?" he thought. More importantly, "Bella has a naughty side." Damn, he was never getting to sleep tonight.

_**~Thanks for reading. Bella has made some progress, right?**_


End file.
